


Project TFS

by Henki



Category: TheFlamingShark - Fandom
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Crime Fighting, Cyberpunk, Other, Outer Space, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henki/pseuds/Henki
Summary: Agent Henki, once part of the intergalactic police force known as TFS Task Force, is forced to join a new group of special operatives again as they go across the galaxy running into all sorts of foes.
Kudos: 2





	1. Back Into Action

A loud, but elegant whistle could be heard across the street, as a hooded figure walked along the pavement, observing his surroundings. Whooshes of spaceships zooming past, and the bubbly sound of hovering cars going past him as well, this was life on the planet of TFS. Skyscrapers were spotted everywhere, with lines of trains crossing these buildings. Stem City has was illuminated, as neon lights could be spotted from the stores, to the vehicles and even what people were wearing. Along with his whistling, this man had wireless earphones playing smooth jazz to soak in the atmosphere. Henki found pleasure in strolling through the city, even if it looked busy and in some ways dangerous. To be fair though, that was just the way of life here. opening his hand, Henki muttered "MEE6, Directions to the intergalactic passport center." The tiny piece of metal installed into his hands lit up a hologram, which was a map around the city. A red line indicated where the building was, and Henki followed it until he reached his destination. An intergalactic passport could be vital to him, he needed to get of this planet as quickly as possible, and if he did it illegally he'd draw more attention to himself. However, how he was going to attain one of these passports could be an even harder task than just finding a way to be smuggled out. After entering the building, Henki waited in line, next to cyborgs, plain old robots and even species from other planets. Although, it was the year 3012, humanity, civilization and the universe at large had progressed from what you see today, reader. Eventually a half breed of a human woman and from a reptilian species came across Henki as he had reached the front of the line of the information store. "TFS Resident ID, please." She said, looking ready to get some paperwork out.

Right after the question was asked, everything in the building went to hell. An ear-splitting crash could be heard from the floors above, as the ceiling above the people waiting at the stall started to crack, very quickly too. Instinctively, Henki yelled, "EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW!" before yanking his hand into his pocket to pull out a revolver, even if it was an ancient model by now, manufactured in 2015. Everyone started to scatter like ants as the ceiling was on it's last legs, additionally with armed masked people coming down from the stairs, and lasers being flown around everywhere. Examining the situation, Henki sprinted towards the damaged tables for cover, Amidst all this chaos, he was able to decipher that this was a robbery gone wrong. Due to the masks and how desperately the robbers seemed to be shooting at security and the civilians, they weren't exactly trained killers, probably just trying to take people hostage for ransom or other valuable means to get money through the information here. Now, the TFS Task Force will probably arrive soon, but if he doesn't help now, it could cause more mass damage for these innocent people. Glancing at his fossil of a weapon at this point, Henki stashed it away in his pocket, before leaping for a electricity infused gun blasting it at foes ahead, whilst he flipped to another table for more cover. After breathing in and breathing out, he got up and kicked the table behind him, firing rounds at the criminals on the front floor, along with the help of civilians who had picked up weapons to fend for themselves . Spotting that Henki's fighting talent far outclassed the civilians and even themselves, the criminals soon started to focus on Henki, although with more swift movement, he was able to reduce the number of them left to 5. Ordering the remaining fighting civilians to flee, Henki was hiding behind the stall desk as the last 5 were running towards it to finish him off. Using his other gun, he'd wait until he thought the footsteps were close enough, toss the electricity infused one into the air, towards them so he could shoot at it with the other, blowing up and causing the the 5 of them to be really burnt or fall back due to impact. A smirk crept along his face, but was quickly retracted once he realised that he had done it again. Fell right back into being a agent, and even the used the other gun...

This irking feeling couldn't stay the main focus for him though as the ceiling finally fell through, causing him to duck for cover as a mecha fell falling down throwing someone right into the wall, hence a huge crack being made in it. Trying to dust away all the rubble, Henki saw the ongoing battle between a mecha, and four agents of the TFS Task Force. Instead of joining the action like earlier, he instead hid under the stall and observed what was going on. Two of the agents were in strange uniforms, in witch like costumes, and their weapons being modernized staffs only mad it weirder. 'Looks like it was good to assume they were Grey Shark rank...' Henki thought to himself. The other two also had their own custom weapon, one zooming around with what seemed to be some sort of a enhancement to his leg Armour. , before trying to aim a kick at the small mecha, which had SiiM-Killua plastered on the front of it. It took the kick quite easily, and swatted the the man away making the agent crash onto the ground. "In Trini we don't use violence to get money, we make it by ourselves!" The other agent exclaimed, before he and the other witch costumed agent which hadn't been slammed into a wall charge at the mecha. As the witch costumed one fires a blast out his staff, whilst the other would take out a blunt object which was oddly shaped like a pickle. "Nitro Infused Pickle Smash!" The agent yelled, cheekily.

"EXPLOOOOOOSION!" The other attacking one tried to squeal, but due to his age Henki assumed, resulted in a array of voice-cracks. They both were surprised when the mecha took the brunt of the pickle attack, despite being sent back, right towards where Henki was so he had to jump right out of the way as he narrowly escaped the impact of the mech crashing into the stall desk. The even more surprising thing than that Henki was there the entire time to the agents was that the mecha caught the blast of the staff somehow, thus causing a shock wave for everyone still in the building. The agent slowly getting from the wall impact crashed right into it once more, the quick agent was sent flying across the room, the two that had just attacked, flew right out of the building, smashing the glass door and landing right in the middle of all the rescue services just outside. Henki himself also flew into a wall, as the mecha seemed to have claimed the victory. Well, if only the task force was that weak.

As the mecha started to storm out, the quick agent used one last outburst of speed to blindside the mecha by stabbing it in the side, hoping to cause some malfunctions for the user. "Jonas duck!" The agent next to Henki against the wall on the east shouted, as the punch heading for Agent Jonas quickly was abolished by the blast of the staff, destroying the mecha's right arm. Pickle Agent and the other staff user had got back in the building now, the agent that just attacked had built up the strength to get up, and Henki and Agent Jonas were ready to fight too. How quickly the tables had turned. In desperation for an escape, the mecha user released their escape pod, trying to fly right out of the situation. "Admiral, your turn this time." The same agent that had ordered Jonas before made Agent Admiral blast down the pod, making it descend right back to where it tried to run from, smashing into the already heavily damaged mecha.   
"You okay Omega? Took you a while to get up from that." Admiral asked, slightly concerned as Jonas finally ordered the rescue services to enter the building, or well, what was left of it. "Also, I swear to God Kaboss, another one of those retarded pickle 'attack moves' I'll let you brunt my own explosion."

"In what way, Admiral?" Kaboss' smirk soon just became a laugh, before they all turned to Henki. "So, in trini we like to introduce ourselves to others, and not just eavesdrop. So...you are?"

" 'Blue Tyrone', Henki. Since when did Grey shark have full formed task groups now?" He asked, quickly regretting it as shown by the distress on his face whilst the rest of them were suddenly taken aback.

" 'B-Blue Tyrone' Henki?! We were told you vanished!?" Jonas questioned loudly.

"Well, as they say, Legends never die..." Henki stated, before trying to take a few footsteps backwards, but was quickly cut off by Omega standing behind him.

"If you're who you say you are, you have to come with us. You even have the signature old revolver they say he used to use." Omega stated, whilst the others slowly closed in on Henki. As it was looking like he had no choice, Henki was thinking he may have to fight he was out of this situation. Well, until he saw a familiar ship hovering above them, planning to land. It was full of graffiti of food, but the biggest area that was recognisable for him was the "I STAN HANEKAWA" note, written in caps.

"Oh fuck." Henki muttered under his breath, as the ship landed. As the window of it opened, the person inside was met with pleasant surprise, whilst Henki sat in absolute despair. The man of many chins, his fat being slobbered all over the front of the ship, although the noted as one of the most skilled at using a ship, praised so much for his spaceship warfare he doesn't even need to do land tasks and is used for getaways only. This was of course, Agent Ershy.

"What's up lads- WHAT THE FUCK? HENKI? ARE YOU HAVING A LAU- WHAT? You gae, where have you been?" Whilst he said this, chunks of pie spewed out of his mouth, but that didn't seem to bother the other agents to Henki's surprise, they must've gotten used to it like he did.

"So you ARE Henki! Well we better get you back to base! Or you got any other ideas?" Admiral's second question seemed to have put an emphasis on a threatening tone, making Henki know it was either stay here and fight, or try and escape on the base. He wasn't going to join all this fighting and war again. Not after Bilbo... "Fine. Let's go." Henki answered, a small cheer was let out from the five of them.

Ershy's ship was no different till the last time he sat in it two years ago, although now there was more of a distinct small of rotten food laying around, as the empty pizza boxes along with cupcake, biscuit, sweet wrappers and don't forget the mountain upon mountains of fried chicken and hamburger boxes, scattered everywhere, it was honestly surprising the ship could handle all of it plus people. "So Henki mate, where were ya? You've got a lot to catch up on you know. And Shark won't be happy with ya leaving him. The rest of them will be happy to see ya back though." He said, munching on some pizza as they took off into the sky, heading to the TFS Task Force base.

"Not here. Don't think I'm planning to stay, any of you." Henki stated coldly, as the others still looked at him with faces of respect.

"You say that Henki, but you got on this ship. In trini, you let your actions speak for yourself." Kaboss remarked, smiling.

"Uh huh. It's definitely not because you wanted to test yourselves against a famous agent in the force, not at all huh?" Henki knew by the now guilty looks on the groups faces that he was right.

"You've still got that teacher in ya Henki!" Ershy roared. "But don't doubt any of these lot. Pretty sure they could all give you an equal fight mate. Also not planning to stay? Come on mate... I understand why you vanished, but Bilbo's locked up now. We don't know if Dora's dead or not either. You can't pin that on yourself. In fact, Jonas over here was the lucky prick who finally took him down. Innit Jonas?"

Jonas smiled weakly to what Ershy said. "Yeah...for the cost of my legs. Now I have to be way more careful that my cybernetic ones don't overheat..."

An awkward silence rang out in the ship for a few minutes, before the other 5 delved into their own conversations. Henki stayed silent though. They didn't know anything about his situation, he thought. Didn't know the weight he carried. Falling for a trap as big as he did. Eventually, the base was close, and as breathtaking it may look for someone's first visit, it certainly wasn't for Henki.

After finally landing, Henki had learned a lot of things about the agents   
After finally landing, Henki had learned a lot of things about the agents. Agent Jonas was known as Noodle Man, the reason why Admiral and Omega wear matching costumes was because they're brothers, and Kaboss has a habit of making really bad jokes which were centered around pickles. When they entered the base, all the familiar faces from Orb, Shelly, Mago, Will, and Adiffs all stood in shock as they saw Henki's face. Before any more attention could be brought from his return, however, they were quickly ordered into FM's admin office. FM had a stern look already from when Henki walked in, which as usual was able to shatter any confidence he had prior to all of it. "Everyone else, wait outside the room." He pointed at the 5 agents, who all left quite promptly.

FM: So, Henki. First, don't bother trying to escape. A lot of the agents here are stronger or at least on the same level as you now, also Zill's hacked into your MEE6 database and has now set a tracker on you, and if you tried to disable it the metal in your hand would explode.

Henki: You really wanna keep me straddled up here, don't ya? Ever thought this was a bit unfair though mate?

FM: No? You signed a contract stating you'd work for us until retirement. Unless you treated it as a Terms and Conditions page, which is also possible. Not our fault though. So, your first mission back will be quite an easy one for you, I'd hope. Lately in the islands of NSFW there has been a new gang arising called the Neko gang. We don't really know much else, but you figure out what the gang could be like from that information. Gain more info about them and find a way to take them down. Use the squadron you have at the moment to carry out this mission. Although you know this won't be your task group for long. Now good luck, Blue Tyrone. Also, Agent WaterGuy wants to thank you for taking out that mecha earlier. You know how he's been trying to find SiiM-Killua for years.

FM waved Henki out of the room, and he left albeit infuriated. Not infuriated at FM per se, but infuriated that he had dragged himself into this life once again, and he didn't have any choice or a way out. As he stepped out the room, his face was met by a fist slamming right into, it and everyone cheering once it hit. "You son of a bitch left us for two years. Welcome back to the fold." Adiffs smiled as he got Henki back up his feet. "Thanks." He replied before everyone else greeted him back.

Orb: Tyrone is back! The fuck have you been doing for the past 2 years? Meditating or something? Or finally learning the saxophone eh?

Henki: Nah, I became a waiter for a while, I just lived an honest life.

Will: You know you can't live a truly honest life, right-

Henki: Yeah, yeah I know. FM just gave me a job though, for me, Admiral, Omega, Jonas, and Kaboss to complete.

WaterGuy: What about? Also thanks for the mecha thing. Hopefully the remaining there will finally lead me to SiiM-Killua. Damn, you went for two years and I still haven't found him. Sad innit?

Henki: Some...neko guy thing? Yeah. Look, I'll catch up with everyone later, but I have to get right back on the job.

The other 4 agents who were joining Henki nodded in agreement as they walked off together. Despite pretending to sound all jolly about these missions, the same irking feeling of rage still lurked within him, and with the acknowledgment that King Shark would want to talk to him soon enough, he knew that feeling wasn't going to go away.

Omega: Where are you taking us by the way? We're kind of just blindly following you along.

Henki: Oh- to go get information.

Jonas: From where though?

Henki: In the NSFW islands, from a mate I have. Trust me, you'll like her.

They once again used Ershy's ship as the method of transportation from the base to the two islands of NSFW. During their trip there, Henki actually tried to get to know everyone, once again giving himself a new reason to hide that irking feeling. Once they got to the point where Ershy had to decide on which island to go to, Henki told him the left island, which he listened to, whilst wolfing down another tub of ice cream. After Ershy dropped them off, Henki told the group to put their uniform into camouflage, meaning they had the same revealing, but not too revealing outfits just like everyone else here. As he guided them to his source of info, Admiral, Omega and Jonas all were surprised by the many prostitutes and sexual endeavors that were so public, even though they shouldn't have been, it wasn't like it was their first time there. Kaboss on the other hand was too busy trying to use his pickle jokes to try and woo the attention of women, men, alien, Reptilian, Elf- anything really. The last joke was "Wanna see my pickle rick..." to some bunny girl, which resulted in a slap from the girl, and a punch from Admiral.

"Next time you do something as stupid as that, I think Henki will permit me to blast you to smithereens. Right sir?" Admiral asked, clutching his staff.

"Uh, yeah go ahead, but we're finally here."

As the walked down the dusty concrete steps to the garage of sorts, Henki knocked on the door, and as he did so, it was quickly kicked open, before he got a punch right to the gut, and a plasma pistol aimed at his head   
As the walked down the dusty concrete steps to the garage of sorts, Henki knocked on the door, and as he did so, it was quickly kicked open, before he got a punch right to the gut, and a plasma pistol aimed at his head. "Who the fuck are you- Oh Henki, long time no see, couldn't recognize yeah with all the dreads then. They've certainly got longer, haven't they?" She chuckled lightly, before yelling "Hey Tony! We've got a familiar face 'ere! Who are ya followers? Got a new task group?"

"No, these are just agents who are along with me. Oh by the way guys, this is Felicia. Although it's on the down-low, she's my huge source of info when it comes to these things." Henki and the others followed Felicia's gesture and walked in, to see tony quickly preparing a place for them to sit.

Felicia: Oh yeah, you don't know these guys, right Tony? Well, Henki helped me a lot in the past with some legal troubles, we'll call them. So don't treat them like clients or something. And Henki, this is Tony, my new assistant.

Tony: O-Oh okay. Welcome guys? What do you want from us?

Henki: Well, we've stuff about a neko gang coming to power? I thought we could use some info before we tried to dismantle it.

Felicia: Oh, you've come at a good time then! Most of the second island is mostly in his control, his being Charlie, the leader of the gang. Before he used to sell illegal weapons in A.N.I.M.E/M.A.N.G.A to other planets, but he soon had a trip or of the sorts around here and got interested in neko culture. His main gang all left him over time due to his new obsession, but all the money he had made was enough to soak his money into technology from other planets that could turn genetically engineer the species of people, and he modified them to be nekos. Now he's brainwashed and enslaved tons of people into joining him and turned them into nekos. The remaining people on the island have to pay ridiculous amounts of taxes to keep themselves safe from getting 'changed'.Uh...background wise, that's all I got for ya.

Henki: I see, so are there guards on the piers if we traveled by boat?

Tony: Yeah, they're quite a few, knowing you guys though getting there will be the easy part, but they say Charlie's first neko's have been granted weapons and enhancements similar to you guys. So be prepared is all that I'm saying.

Jonas: How much is a boat there? Have we even got the money for it-

Henki: Yeah, I've got a few hundred SB on me. Well, thanks for the info you two. Next time I'll come and have coffee or some shit like that.

Felicia: You know it'd be weed right? But get going, Robin Hood.

The group soon got to the pier, which was rather empty, probably due to situation on the other island. Henki bought a boat for the group to all use, as they set sail towards the other island of NSFW.

Omega: Everyone prepared for this?

Henki: Don't worry, FM said this should be quite simple.

Omega: He did? Well, a whole island full of the enemy sounds tough to me...

Kaboss: We can just disguise ourselve-

Admiral: As a neko? Fuck no.

Kaboss: One of the remaining civilians. Just gotta roughen up our clothes I guess. In trini we don't do nekos.

Jonas: Think we're getting close to the other island, Henki.

Henki: Alright. Everyone do what Kaboss said and tear some parts of the clo- actually maybe not just splash some water on them.

As Henki was rowing he'd quickly use one hand to scoop up some water use it to make his outfit look more believable, even if they're just going to fight the guards at the pier anyway. "Admiral and Omega, two guards ahead of us, I don't think they've spotted us yet, so try and catch them off guard, no pun intended," Henki remarked, before Admiral and Omega followed orders and shot at both guards each, which seemed to hit, although causing a mini-explosion at the pier of the island, attracting more guards. "Damn, we should've asked Felicia and Tony about where to run to after the pier..." Henki muttered, with lasers flying around them. "Swim till you can attack!" Jumping into the ocean.

Everyone else also submerged into the deep blue waters, swimming as quickly as possible as they all knew that the guards could easily just be waiting for them to resurface. For Henki he was known for only bringing a pistol manufactured to his fights, and for anyone who bothered to ask why it was just to make himself look cool. Omega was the first to resurface, quickly firing at some guards who were waiting right above, he was against the wall of the pier now. Before other guards could turn to Omega and fire, Admiral and Jonas came back up, Jonas using the wall to leap up and slice two guards swiftly with his daggers, and Admiral used his staff again to blast away some others. Kaboss and Henki were then able to climb up to land themselves, the former blindly smacking around his steel pickle shaped bat, whilst Henki smoothly took aim and fired at the rest of the neko guards at the pier, except slamming the end of the revolver into his mouth. "Point me in the direction of where the civilians are, or I won't shoot you non-lethally like I did your mates." Henki threatened the neko boy, who pointed in a northwestern direction in response. Our Blue Tyrone took out the gun from his mouth and smacked the butt of it against the guard's head, knocking him out. "We'll use that car to the left to get away. Everyone help me out and search through all these people to hopefully find the manual keys." Sooner rather than later, Kaboss dug our the keys from one of the guards, and the group was able to drive off towards the civilian settlement, or at least Henki hoped it was the settlement. They slowly drove by, as the streets were completely empty, despite the groups of nekos circling around some areas, although luckily never really giving the car any attention. Soon enough, Omega who was driving, finally ended up reaching a small village it seemed, with an alarming block of guards, making Omega drive a whole lot slower.

Henki: Shit. Think we can fight our way out of this one?

Omega: Why bother fighting when we can just lie instead? We got the clothes for it. On the slight chance they don't know about our pier shenanigans, which they may actually not at the moment, we took out all the guards there and nobody was walking around when we were looking for the keys.

Admiral: True, but how the hell do we know that they don't know? To be fair they would've attacked by now...but it's pretty fucking hard to hear all that went on down there right?

Henki: We gotta test our luck and lie our way through it. If that backfires, we'll just fight. Innocent people are being turned into well...not their species, let's say. If we clear the guards off by either deception or warfare we can contact the rescue police for the civilians and we can head on to Charlie.

Nevertheless, the neko guards all formed a circle around the car, as Henki gulped in a slight panic. Deception wasn't really his forte, he had always been a ' Shoot first, ask questions later' kind of guy. As they all went out, they put their hands up to show a sign of fear. Henki tried to look as nervous as possible before he mumbled, "Apparently there was a settlement for people who paid tax...when this place was getting overrun we didn't know..." The neko guards started to purr aggressively in response to this. "We found this car once we had ran out of food and came here. Please guards, we still have money to pay tax, we just couldn't find any stores. We were all just friends who happened to crash here for a holiday of sorts, but we don't need to talk about that really. We can just go on ahead, he on our merry way..."

All the guards shared glances of doubt until one of them declared "You'll be allowed in for now. But, if we get any information about this story not being the case, you'll go straight to the boss." Guards at the door opened up the gates, and despite being watched closely, the 5 agents were able to walk in quite easily.

After getting a bit away from the guards, they all smiled at one another in triumph. Now to secure the civilians and head for Charlie. As they arrived where all the houses where all the residents seemed to rush out of them in joy, they didn't recognize these people, so there was a chance they were part of the TFS Task Force. One particular bearded and muscular man was carrying a plasma grenade launcher strapped to him emerged from the crowd, with a broad smile across his face that didn't exactly match his rather intimidating appearance. "Ringo Roadagain. We've all assumed you're the Task Force, right?" Ringo introduced himself, with Kaboss nodding in response, making for small cheers to being let out among the civilians.

Henki: We'll be able to contact rescue services now, we'll have to leave quickly though, taking on Charlie and the rest of his mini neko army will be the difficult part.

Ringo: No telling huh? Well thanks a lot, pretty sure everyone here will be forever grateful for this-but hey, let me help you guys out. As you guys can see, I do own a weapon, and I definitely know how to use it.

Admiral: We want to make sure all residents who haven't been turned yet are all safe, so it'd be best if you just stayed here. Hmm...you do look kind of familiar, though. What job or occupation did you have before this?

Ringo: Ah...back in the day I used to lead a circus. However we...stopped working together. Luckily for me, I made a boatload of money from it so I just get to travel wherever as a 'salesman' now. That's beside the point though. You guys will need help to get into the damn building, trust me.

Henki: Well, it's your death wish then-

Jonas: I swear we aren't allowed to do shit like this Henki?

Henki: You forget Jonas, I didn't want to be here in the first place. Why should I give a shit about what not to do? If you're scared that it'll hurt your rep, just put the blame on me, I don't care.

Jonas seemed angered by the idea that Henki would think that this was because of reputation, but he instead ignored it like the others and stormed towards the gates to catch the guards off by surprise. Everyone other than Henki followed, who called rescue services for the rest of the civilians, who gave him their thanks before he joined the others. Admiral, Omega, Jonas, and Kaboss were about to use their signature attacks, but before they could, and the guards could defend themselves, grenades were sent right at them, exploding right in front of the previously mentioned 4, sending them flying back. "Don't worry, I put it on non-lethal mode." Ringo laughed, kicking down the gate and firing at more members of the gang. Henki quickly started one of the cars outside the gates and got everyone in driving off towards Charlie's base of operations. Ringo gave them directions, whilst Omega and Admiral fired from their staffs, derailing and crashing cars which tried to catch up to them. With the gates of Charlie's base incoming, Henki ordered for Admiral,Omega, and Ringo to aim and fire at the opponents ahead of them whilst he crashed into the gate. Struggling to get out, Henki and the others saw the guards rushing in from the sides of the building, so they all made a dash to the doors at quickly as possible. Once reaching there though, Ringo would shoot at the door to blast it wide open, revealing Charlie himself, sat in a throne-like chair, covered in a jacket of fur, with two neko girls standing next to him. However, Ringo would turn around, with a smirk on his face. "Someone's gotta take care of the guards, don't they? You guys go on, I think you've seen I can handle plebs like these." Ringo starting firing at the guards outside, whilst the other 5 rushed in to try and take on Charlie.

"You think you can dismantle my operation that easily? Ahaha! Oh, you're sorely mistaken...Winnie and Minnie, dispose of these fools." Charlie ordered, and the two neko's pounced into action, both of them revealing whips so when Admiral and Omega tried to knock them out by using an energy blast from their staffs, the two guards would use the whips to wrap around the staffs, yanking themselves towards the two agents. Minnie would attempt to punch Omega right in the face, but he was able to catch the fist, although becoming unbalanced, therefore Minnie would swipe at his legs, causing Omega to trip over. Admiral wasn't any more successful, as he kicked Winnie in the side, but she was able to wrap her whip around his neck, tightening it. So the other three agents couldn't try and help out the other two, Charlie attacked too, quickly turning into a legitimate cat, taking the three for surprise, before forming back and attempting to slice Kaboss' neck. With the power of his steel pickle bat, Kaboss was able to block the strike, and Jonas used his leg enhancements to zoom towards Charlie, trying to stab him in the side with one of his two daggers. It worked, but Charlie quickly smiled as his body fell to dust. Laughing, he appeared again, punching Jonas right in the gut, and kicking Kaboss right in the face. Henki aimed his revolver at him, stopping him in his tracks, but still giggling. "You think you can take me out? I'm a man that has found science to do anything! Turn me into a cat, have 9 lives like a cat, the works! In fact, why are you taking me down, Mr. Agent? Dr. Septic made me like this...even if it was for money. The reason why your targets are always this formidable is because of him. So why bother with me?" Henki knew he had a point. Looks like even two years later, the Task Force still hasn't tracked down Dr. Septic, an insane scientist that performs all sorts of experiments on criminals in exchange for abilities. They even paid him. Henki fired a bullet anyway, he couldn't care less about the big fucking picture. He was just following orders. Meanwhile, Admiral used the most of his strength to fire another blast at Winnie so she fell back at couldn't keep her grip on his neck, reenergizing him as he charged at her, and slammed his staff on the back of her, but before Winnie fell unconscious, she aimed herself to fall right on the side of Admiral's neck, sinking her two cat-like teeth into his skin, like a Vampire bite of sorts. Admiral was able to yank her off, but he fell down, clutching his hand against his bleeding neck. Omega on the other hand did something similar to what Winnie did, as Minnie tried to aim a punch at his face once she got him on the ground, but her first was caught by Omega's mouth, ripping off a chunk of flesh from a few fingers. After quickly spitting it out, he grabbed onto her other hand and then performed a quick uppercut to knock her out. All was left was Charlie.

Even though Henki's bullet flew right into Charlie's skull, once again that body broke away into dust, and another reappeared behind Henki, using a simple karate chop to at his neck to knock him out. Jonas however, was able to catch Charlie by surprise again and sliced his head in half, "You just did that retarded thing where the villain tells the hero how to beat him..." He remarked, although just causing him to reappear above Jonas, grabbing onto his head and slamming it into the ground. Kaboss would also be able to get the better of Charlie, using his pickle bat to first smack him down, run to the front of Charlie and smash the front of the bat right into his face. He'd reappear to Kaboss side, picking up one of Jonas' daggers and stabbing him in the side with it. Omega turned on the lethal mode of his staff, blowing up Charlie. But as he did to Henki, he would reappear behind him and perform a karate chop on the neck to knock him out. Last but not least was Admiral, who was still weakened from the neko bite, blasted at Charlie, once he thought he had taken the agents all out, but reappearing inches away from him and kicking his head right into the wall, making him the only conscious person in the room. Maniacal laughter burst out of his mouth. He did all of that, and still had 3 lives left. Looks like he'd need to visit Septic again for it to be replenished back to 9 again. All this completely went out the window though, when Ringo shot a laser through his head.

Walking back into the building, covered in cuts, bruises and even two stab wounds on his right side, Ringo shot at Charlie with a plasma pistol he'd picked up from one of the many guards he had killed behind him. Charlie tried to reappear behind him, Ringo had already flipped the pistol backward to blast him in the head, and then pointed above where Charlie would try to reappear again, although this time Ringo would shoot at the shoulders, grab him by the neck and slam him down to the ground, knocking him out cold. After briefly putting some bandages on Kaboss and Admiral to stop them from bleeding out, taking a picture of Charlie using the MEE6 camera installed into his palm as well.

Ringo: Too bad I already knew your abilities huh...could've been a better fight. I'll leave you for these stupid law minions to deal with though. Hmm, shall I send this one to Subaru or Hyliad...

Ringo walked out of the building, shortly after rescue services arrived.

Several hours later, Henki had been let out of the hospital, with nothing but a headache still bothering him. Admiral and Kaboss hadn't been as lucky, having to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. Unfortunately for Henki though, before he could even be praised by his colleagues, Commander Ange had whisked him away to the TFS Palace, where Shark had requested for Henki to see him. He had been silent the entire time on the way there, even if Ange had tried to start small talk here and there. It's pretty hard to talk to someone who's way above you and committed to the job you despise, and also has a mic for a distorted voice and hides their identity. As they walked down the hallway of the Palace, with paintings, sculptures, and just regular potatoes being scattered everywhere, you knew it was the King of the Potatoes, TheFlamingShark you were about to speak to. Once he entered the room, he was greeted to a pristine room, paintings of Shark everywhere, as a white carpet lead to Shark, sitting comfortably on his throne, one blonde gender confusing male feeding him grapes, and the other blonde gender confusing male flailing a palm leave at him to cool him off. After a few moments, he cleared his throat and finally began to speak.

Shark: You're alive Henki. Nice to see you in the flesh.

Henki: Physically, you're right.

Shark: Why can't it be emotionally, young Henki? "Cranky Boomer" Adiffs, "Mudae King" Pro, "Serpent Samurai" Max, "Spider Web" Shelly, "The Link" Iron, all these agents have made mistakes as you have, but they still stand up and fight, that's what supposed to separate us from other factions like the Magnification faction and the Kickassreaction one. Why your situation got to you so much bewilders me-

Henki: BEWILDERS YOU? You weren't there, seeing Ramsay, Wes and more die to the hands of Bilbo, one of our own...Dora's probably dead too...all because I couldn't see his betrayal to my task group coming. I'm not fit to be a fucking agent. I was a waiter at a damn cafe for two years and it was the best time of my shit life.

Shark: Surely one way to look at this, Henki. Well, I believe General Ange and FM, along with Commander Guts, and Kapra have created a new task group for you.

Ange: Please excuse this fool's vile attitude, your majesty. Yes, his subordinates will be Agent Roshi, Katsu, Rum, and Jonas, with Lobbas as their way of transport.

Shark: I see. Most of those are rookies. You've got a new group, Henki. You can treat them like shit if you want, but that'll just be becoming the person who caused you all this trauma in the first place. You and Commander Ange may leave.

Henki left the palace, with a new idea. Not to spite being an Agent, but show Shark that he isn't as weak as he thinks.


	2. New Team

After eventually getting back to the TFS Task Force base from his brief talk with Shark, Henki had discovered a newfound want to work as an Agent, not out of a desire of liking to his job, but one of proving himself, even if that took a while. For the first time in a while, Henki was able to get some rest in the sleeping quarters of the base. Most agents didn't bother with getting their own apartment and gladly just lived within the base area, although there had been an apartment complex for agents to reside in if need be. Not wanting to meet his new group just yet, Henki asked Ange on the way back if they had some spare rooms for him to use, but to his surprise and almost upset, the room he used to use hadn't been taken yet. Assuming this was out of respect, once Henki did enter his room, a wave of saddening nostalgia flew in. The barely hanging on posters of these weird ancient like cartoons that you can find from as old as the 1950s till around the 2220s? Lasted quite a while. Memories of his old group after missions having a blast binging through these shows rushed into his mind, as the place looked actually quite neat, usually due to there being constant bets between Henki and Bilbo and the winner would have to clean the others mini apartment. It looks like he won the last one. Dropping the backpack he had been carrying with him from the passport center to now onto the floor, Henki laid on his bed, telling his thoughts slowly translating into dreams. Dreams of him waking up and having breakfast recounting the fun that had occurred the night before with his group. Too bad that wasn't going solidify into fact.

Waking up by the sound of his MEE6 device ringing without even putting an alarm on brought startled and greatly annoyed Henki, as he took a quick shower, found his old Task Force armor in a tiny wardrobe, checking his MME6, as the hologram showed that the alarm was inputted by FM. Mumbling swears at him under his breath, Henki got out of his apartment and headed down to the main building. It was a busy Thursday it seemed, as people were ushering in and out of the building. Soon entering the office for the agents, Henki came across and waved at some of the agents heading out, specifically Iron and WaterGuy. As he got to the front desk, there was a robot behind the counter, named the TFS bot, who usually gave out mini orders of sorts that weren't big enough for a commander to tell. "Bot, do I have any requests/orders?" Henki asked, before clearing his throat.

After a few moments of what seemed to be initializing what Henki had said, the bot finally answered. "Yes, they are waiting for you in a lounge area in room 3B. Ange has sent orders for you to get to know them and their strong suits, before in an hour or so now go to the mission assignment room." Henki nodded in response, before heading down the hallway to ultimately find the room. Opening the door, he was met with 4 new faces, semi-lighting up to see him, whilst the other was Jonas, who sat back with earphones in his ears and music playing. Henki was about to force a smile to get them comfortable, but one quick memory of seeing Apollo...or Ramsay's smile caused him to revert to a scowl. He sat in the chair in the middle of the room and started to introduce himself.

"I'm your leader of sorts, Agent Henki. Jonas over there already knows who I am from a previous mission. Apparently we have to go and get assigned a new mission in an hour, so be prepared for that...uh, what are your specialties?" Henki tried to ask, although coming off as awkward and unbothered. This seemed to have been easily noticed by the 4 rookie agents, but they didn't act on it.

"Agent Roshi sir. I used to live on a potato farm but I've been promoted up from the regular police to Tiger Shark rank here. Despite my lack of custom weapons due to my rank, I do have quite the aim with these nitro infused guns." Roshi stated confidently, even if Henki's expression was still bland.

"Agent Lobbas, sir. Uh, I drive ships. I like cats. I drive ships to places." Lobbas was testing the waters with Henki. Usually, a more strict group leader would've yelled at him, but Henki somewhat nodded and turned to the next agent, which was Rum.

Rum was met with surprise as he didn't expect Henki to be so nonchalant and not caring, Especially not after all the rumors circling his past was that he was a compassionate leader, and although his last group wasn't the strongest in any means, they were certainly the one with the most bond. 'So, he said to Henki, "I'm Rum. My family, the Lovers was known for their musical talent during the 2900s, especially my sister Book Lover, who has you all probably know has become quite the famous artist. Nevertheless, although I do love the art form, I would love to utilise that into serving this faction, sir."

"Maybe use your music skills could help get that fucking idiot at the back of the room to listen to you." The last agent stated, turning around to Jonas, who was now just taking a nap. "To be fair, there isn't much to pay attention to is there? Can you please just liven up? I did all this promoting stuff for a fucking good time, not to just be bored again like I was in the police."

Henki had taken the insults without his expression changing from previously once. Despite the rest of them looking to be in agreement with the last agent, Henki didn't really care, or he didn't want to care. "Ask to resign then, I couldn't care less. Also, you didn't say your name?" Henki replied ending with a question, as the agent slowly muttered, "Katsu." which seemed to be in almost seething anger.

Roshi: No, she has a point! One of your subordinates is sleeping whilst this is happening, and you don't care? At all?

Henki: Uh...no? If he's tired he's tired.

Lobbas: What if he's tired during an important time?

Henki: Why would he? He's taking a nap at the moment so he doesn't have to when that time occurs.

Rum: It's not even about that! You're just gonna make the situation more awkward if you don't at least try and be more communicative!

Henki: I am. Hence the reason why I'm talking right now.

Katsu: Well, don't care about all of this then. We didn't ask to be put on your group, the commanders did. So if you want to act all dull and cry that your back in the job you put a fucking contract on, then do that.

What Katsu said instantly reminded Henki of Shark. The luscious look of his hair and beard which combined with the way that he looked down on Henki the day before, angered him. They weren't Gods. Only Lord Chad and Obama were worthy of such. It was definitely noticeable once Henki was infuriated. However, after one inhale and exhale, Henki stood up and slowly walked to the door. "Do whatever you want," He said, his face slowly reverting back to the same bland expression he had come into the room with. "We have like 40 minutes before the assignment? So spend your time wisely." Closing the door behind him, a huge uproar blew up between the other 4 of what had just happened, before they heard Jonas sit upright on the sofa.

Roshi: Wait, you really weren't sleeping this whole time?

Jonas: Are you fucking kidding me? Of course, I was. It takes a lot out of a guy to take down a cat girl gang you know. I did listen to the tiny bit of what Henki said before he left, though. It seems like he's too fixed on the past, by the tone of regret in his voice.

Rum: Regret? All we fucking heard was boredom.

Jonas: Hmm...maybe it was boredom. I don't really know his situation. It seems like no one really knows where he even went in the two years. He says to be a waiter, but why? Why did we see him at the passport station? What was he fleeing from? Oh, shit never mind, I really good song just came on.

Jonas sank back into the couch, leaving the other 4 bewildered on what to do. The 40minutes passed, as Henki spent most of it playing some futuristic variation of Candy Crush, Jonas listening to some classical artist called Joji, and the other 4 got to know each other pretty well. Once Henki got to the assignment room, Guts was the commander who was running this one it seemed. Additionally, with Adiffs, Protegy, Omega, and Mago all strolling in, Henki knew it was going to be a joint-group mission. When everyone got there, the mission brief began.

Guts: So before I start, I'd like to inform Agent Henki and Jonas that Charlie is now on trial, and is probably facing life or a death sentence. Admiral is starting physical rehab for his injury so he can get back into shape again, and Kaboss is still in the hospital, resting from his injury, as he was more severe the Admirals. Ignoring that now, I have brought you, groups, together firstly because the two Generals are well...struggling to send assignments out at the moment, and because this mission is quite the lengthy one. By Shark's orders himself, he wants to infiltrate and inspect Kappa Land, in particular their monarch, Subaru. From the very little faction meetings that have occurred over the years, Shark has gathered that Subaru may not be as nice as a monarch he portrayed from the ways he treated his underlings and said things about his faction. Now, in the age of factions representing planets, and the myths and tales about a 'Solar System' a millennia ago, infiltrating one is quite the task. So, we have your cover for you. As much as Shark suspects him, Subaru definitely allows travel in and out of his faction. Henki's group will be acting as merchants from here, selling all our 'Souvenir' type goods. Adiffs' group will be acting as students, attending Kappa University. Both are in the capital, so you may run into each other, but hopefully, in both worlds, you'll be able to find out stuff. We've loaded guides and stuff to assimilate you guys into that world easier into the ships of Lobbas and Ershy who's right now...not in the best of moods. We've also had some language translators downloaded into your MEE6. So once you enter you'll be able to understand and speak the language, as it'll all be heard as English to you. You have 20 minutes before you must board your ships. You all may leave.

With that, Adiffs and Henki's groups both left the assignment room and headed for the departure area. On the way, Jonas asked Omega if he was ok with leaving Admiral to recover, and Omega replied with "Pfft, Admiral doesn't care. We wanna be Core Grey Sharks like Henki and Adiffs, we can't let something as insignificant as injury stop the other from achieving that." As they got to the area, Ershy came to them, with tears striking down his wide face, on a custom-built wheelchair for his size and weight, which was able to hover. You may be wondering how someone could build such a machine for someone as huge as Ershy. Well, don't worry, the person who made it was promoted three whole ranks for it in a factory. But, to everyone's displeasure, he was wailing.

Ershy: THEY TOOK MY FOOOD! EVERYTHING IN MY SHIP IS GONE! ALL BECAUSE OF SOME FUCKING STUPID MISSION- FAAAAAATHER! HELP ME!

Ershy was crying at Protegy, who instantly looked like a parental figure.

Protegy: It's okay Ershy. We'll go and get some ice cream before we go. Let's go, ok?

Ershy: S-sure father...

They both walked off, whilst Adiffs looked unsurprised, but Mago and Gabby both looked sick of it.

Katsu: Why is he pretending to be his father? I swear Pro is only a couple of years older...

Mago: That's just something they do...consider yourself lucky you don't have to deal with it much.

Gabby: Agreed.

Whilst these situations happened, Henki was drifting in his thoughts. Never had he missed working at the cafeteria more than now. It was like he wasn't Henki anymore. Just an upstanding citizen doing his honest work. That's what she told him anyways. Perhaps the life he lived as Henki Tyrone was better than Agent Henki with his old group. He could never figure it out. It certainly wasn't right now though. Adiffs walked up to him, knocking on Henki's head to wake him up from his daydream.

Adiffs: Stop thinking and fucking look at the present. Or you'll probably end up dying in Kappa Land.

As everyone prepared to take off, Adiffs was yelling and cursing at Ershy to stop bitching about and drive the ship, but as Henki looked at his group, walking to the ship, talking about how good this classical musician Joji was, Henki skilled for the first time meeting them all. It's just like before. Just that this time he has to do a better job.

Meanwhile, in General City, a city known for its slums and insanely low crime rates, so most of the regular police stations there, the crimes aren't usually big, but there are a lot of them- Felicia and Tony were tracking down Ringo Roadagain, a ...  
Meanwhile, in General City, a city known for its slums and insanely low crime rates, so most of the regular police stations there, the crimes aren't usually big, but there are a lot of them- Felicia and Tony were tracking down Ringo Roadagain, a malicious bounty hunter with great deceptive skills. The reason why was because of an anonymous client asking them to, dumping them twenty thousand SB (Server Boosts) and saying if they were to fail, he'd send that amount of mercenaries after them. On their hovering quadbike, they were flying through the air, trying to gun down Ringo's ship Star Wars style. Ringo was skilled at driving the ship considering he'd just took it from some random person in NSFW and been driving it since. Avoiding all the attacks Felicia was firing at him, Ringo tried to swerve and swerve, attempting to get Felicia and Tony to crash into one of the few taller buildings. "Shit. We got police tailing us. We might have to pick up the pace..." Tony murmured, glancing out the window to see police ships chasing them, although the had a shield of sorts over the bike, so it wasn't that easy to pick them off.

"Well, guess we gotta go faster to catch this son of a bitch," Felicia replied, making even quicker and harsher turns whilst the turrets at the side of the bike fired at Ringo's ship. Felicia kept this up as long as she could until she couldn't react to a police ship intercepting their chase, hitting hers and Ringo's ship as they crashed into a tall building. Luckily for them, they both entered a mini office of sorts near the top, their quadbike was completely destroyed, but it kind of broke their fall, instead just getting cuts and bruises. Ringo's ship was finished also, but he was able to get out quickly, and before Felicia or Tony had a chance to aim or shoot, Ringo had got to the elevator ahead of them both and the door had practically finished closing when they fired. Ringo smirked menacingly at both of them and said "Sayonara, ladies." As the elevator went upwards, Felicia and Tony both ran upstairs, with Tony mumbling, "What I'd do for this to be over already..." As they got to the top, they pulled out their rifles at the elevator, ready to blast him to smithereens. Whilst they were doing that, Ringo used his off the grid Rhythm bot, which was also installed into his hand to call slanted, an "ally" of sorts who was supposed to help him out with the chase and kill the girls. "Slant, where the hell are you? Actually that doesn't matter, can you pick me up by that building near the slum cluster? Prepare yourself for a quick getaway as well. You're close? Good." Ringo ended the call right as the elevator was starting to open, and leaped into the vent before Felica and Tony could try and kill him. "Tricky bastard went through the vent, turn-" Ringo was already behind them, as he had climbed out of the vent outside of the room they were in. Firing his grenade, it looked like all was lost for them. Well, it looked that way. As the grenade was fired, with seconds left before it explodes, an eight-armed man finally got to the top of the stairs spider style, using one of his hands to throw the grenade behind all of them, completely destroying the stairs and sending him into the wall due to the force of the explosion. As the floor in the little room collapsed, this man used two of his arms to save Felicia and Tony from falling to their death, two more to hang on himself, and the last two to try and get a gun out, unload the nitro energy, load a tracking device, as Ringo was trying to run, the police ships encircled him, but they quickly all were exploded, as Slant's ship, or well his getaway ship had arrived. Ringo quickly got on and zoomed away, but not without the man firing and landing the tracking device on the ship.

After helping them up, Felicia and Tony aimed both aimed guns right at him, as the police were starting to close in on the three. "Who the fuck are you?" Felicia demanded before Tony gasped and shouted, "WHO THE FUCK IS HE? WHY DO YOU HAVE FOUR ARMS- AND EYES! AND EYES TOO?" The man of many arms and eyes smiled, before saying. "Gotta appreciate the guy who's about to save you from a long time in prison. And it's Shelly. Agent Shelly to you."


	3. Undercover

Once the police encircled the two and Agent Shelly had introduced himself, Felicia knew that there was no real worth in trying to fight off the police, so she nodded at Tony so they could lower their guns. Shelly cleared his throat and then announced "You don't have to arrest these people. They were chasing down a very dangerous man. Focus your men on the collateral damage, and helping me discover any fingerprints and weapons, the like. Where's the nearest station?" Shelly turned to ask who seemed to be the officer in charge of this whole squadron. Nodding, the officer pointed at an empty police ship, and replied, "5 minutes away or so. Directions to the base will be on the ship I think. Good luck hunting this one down, sir." Shelly chuckled lightly, before walking towards the ship. "Base? I was just asking for your sake. Must be hard working this job at times. I'll just be tracking him down. Have a good night!" Shelly patted the officer on his head as if he was his pet, leaving him with a furious look, but one he had to hold in, enduring the snickering of the other officers. Putting his head down, unleashing his curly brown hair to the two of them, Felicia and Tony shared looks of confusion. This guy was on this own? He wasn't a commander or general due to his uniform, the two or three stars weren't on it either...

As they climbed into the ship, Shelly sat at the front, whilst Felicia, clutching onto her gun in her pocket, tried to find out more.

Felicia: So, we're going to follow him? Sounds like walking into the biggest deathtrap in existence...plus he's probably gone off-planet, and well, we aren't the most...legally secure.

Shelly: Don't you think I already knew that? But...it's kind of my job to do this shit so...you gonna sit down or not?

Felicia: You're so nonchalant for a guy who knows this could end up very bad for him.

Tony: Yeah, you may have eight arms, but you don't have eight lives.

Shelly: You won't do that. We share a common goal, and for you, I can always just be a meatshield, and you avoid any legal thorns as well. Sounds pretty good to me.

Felicia turned to Tony, concerned. "We trust this guy?" Tony took another glance at Shelly, who had just put on four-eyed sunglasses as they flew further and further into the sky before replying. "Sure. That Henki guy was trustworthy, still is, right? So...this guy should be the same." With that, they sat down, however still on guard. After a few moments of silence, Felicia tried to break the ice.

Felicia: So...what the hell happened to you. Last time I heard the Arcanians couldn't come on earth due to environmental stuff. Are you like the special one or something?

Shelly: Heh, that sounded like a book I read lately. Read it physically like they used to centuries ago. Was about wizards. A good read, a good read...Have you been reading lately?

Tony: You didn't answer her damn question.

Shelly: Oh, no, I'm not special. I'm just more important than a lot of other people.

Tony couldn't help but smile at that as Shelly laughed also. Felicia however, couldn't help but keep an irking feeling of unease. It wasn't doubt per se, could've been perhaps even fear for Shelly as, by his attitude, she doubted he knew what he was getting into. Soon enough, they shot into space, as Shelly told them to put on their space modifiers using their Rhythm bots.

Shelly: Hmm...looks like he stopped at a gas station. And one close as well. This is going to be easier than I thought...

Tony: Don't take it easy like that. He got away with an ally it seems. It could be more than one person for all we know.

Shelly: Nah. The ship was tiny. A waste of money right? Especially for whatever underground stuff, he's up to. Thinking about it, when did you two start going after him?

Felicia: Yesterday. We tracked him down to General City, obviously had to make the long ass trip there, and we were close to getting him before he pulled all the grenade bullshit.

Two hours or so passed before the gas station they were supposed to head to was close, but unfortunately, it seemed like the ship they were using probably wouldn't be able to make the distance from Pony Faction, which Felicia and Tony weren't looking forward on landing on. They weren't exactly fond of ponies. Anyway, once they arrived at the station, Shelly refilled the ship, before asking Felicia and Tony if they wanted to buy a few snacks and stuff at the store. With mild hesitation, they agreed to it, as Shelly opened the door everyone in the store turned to him, even the man at the register. At the center of the store stood Ringo himself, next to him was a scrawny, miniature young man, with a tattered cigarette hanging off the edge of his mouth. Pulling all their weapons out, the trio quickly realised they were outmatched in this situation.

Ringo: Oh, these two are still following me? And who is the third one, meeting at our rendevous point like this? What do you think Slant? Blast them to bits?

Slant: Not yet Ringo, maybe Hyliad could use them...

Ringo: Good point. Aye! Come to the middle.

Shelly, although clearly irritated with having to do it, and being wrong about what Tony had warned him about, walked towards where Ringo had pointed at. Felicia & Tony followed suit, with the same look on their faces. Ringo walked around the three, carefully examining them all it seemed, with still a gleeful smile across his face, before commenting firstly on Shelly. "An Arcanian, huh? Strange to not see you guys on your home faction, but you certainly could be of use...Also seems like you were the leader of this whole thing. Did you track me down? Guess it didn't work huh?" Next was Felicia, who probably looked the most pissed off out of the three of them at this moment. "Definitely look like you can hold your own in a fight...might be ina need for a hair colour change though..." He said, glancing at her blue hair. Last, was Tony, who wasn't even looking at Ringo, and rather to the side, which quickly annoyed him. "Wanna look to the side so fucking bad? Here!" Ringo planted a fist right into his face, the punch sending him to the ground. Immediately, Felicia sprung into action, as Ringo yelled, "DON'T FIRE!" She grabbed hold of his arm, hooked his legs with hers and slammed him down to the ground, before swiftly pulling out a knife to put against his neck. "Ever touch him again and I slit your throat and make vampires drink up the blood." She snapped, before all her threats being to no avail, as slant uses the butt of a rifle to smack her the back of the head, hard enough to knock her out. After getting up, Tony wanted to leap in and help her, but Shelly grabbed hold of his hand, his grip so tight that it was hurting Tony. Slant started to laugh maniacally, whispering, "Time for you all to meet Hyliad." And with one switch of a button with his rifle and firing, Shelly and Tony were also knocked out.

Across the galaxy, however, both TFS task groups in Henki's and Adiffs' had split up after arriving at Kappa Land  
Across the galaxy, however, both TFS task groups in Henki's and Adiffs' had split up after arriving at Kappa Land. After their constant research, both groups had discovered that the faction was split into two. A poorer side and a richer side. Adiffs' group would be heading into the richer one, whilst Henki's was going to the poorer one, which usually isn't strange, civilisations like that exist all over the galaxy, but there didn't seem to be any information on why that was the case. As Henki's group arrived on the poorer side, they were quickly met with a moderate amount of people around the ship, watching in what seemed awe at what the ship.

Lobbas: Looks like you guys are gonna have fun there- wait I have no petrol... FUCK!

Roshi: Relax Lobbas, it doesn't seem that bad- and they're praying to us...never mind.

Katsu: We've landed. How do we play this?

Henki: We act like traders of course! We've got all the goods in the bag, we just have to play the role, don't we?

Rum: I guess, but looking at all this, we could see a lot of people trying to take our things by force.

Lobbas: So no one's talking about how we fucking get home?!

Jonas: Think we've got more pressing matters, Lobbas...they're all banging on the window now. This is what a city used to look like centuries and centuries ago...didn't think a place like this still existed.

Henki: Let's go. Lobbas, looks like you're coming too. Or do you wanna stay here?

Lobbas: Go with you guys? Fuck that, I was told to take you guys here, not place dress up and try kill a king. I just drive ships man, so I'm going to stay in mine.

Henki: O...kay. I'll inform you on stuff we find out then?

Lobbas shrugged in response, as Henki and the other 4 headed out of the ship, instantly being swarmed by people, who had medieval clothes, and some had swords equipped, but ones actually made out of iron, not nitro energy. Henki smiled at the fact that his gun was considered futuristic with all of this, and the rest of his group had dystopian weapons. "Oh! We've been saved! They've arrived to kill the king!" Cheers and chants of the sort echoed out the area, as people pulled on the group. Henki tried his hardest to search for a leader of sorts, but there didn't seem to be one. It looks like he would have to take control. "We are here young citizens! To trade our fine goods to you all!" He declared, but was met with even more cheers and confusion. "You've come to rescue us non-believers! We must take you to our leader first! No trading!" A small boy exclaimed, no older than 10. Once again, it resulted in more praise, putting the group in an annoying situation. "Didn't you fucking hear him? He said he wanted to TRADE, not kill a damn king!" Katsu snapped back angrily. "I mean we were here to kill the k-" Katsu kicked Rum right into the shin, causing him to yelp in pain, and Jonas to burst out laughing. Henki instead answered the boy himself with "Sure, take me to your leader, but you all have to accept my gifts first!" Henki chucked his bag full of food, materials, clothing etc, right to the crowd judging the others to do the same. They all did, despite Roshi saying in the corner of his mouth, "So much for being traders..." quietly. The crowd lead Henki and the others towards the leaders camp, all singing and praising in rejoice. "So we aren't going to ask what the fuck is going on?" Rum questioned Henki, who had started to light a cigarette. "Nah, we can find out through the leader. These people...don't seem the most capable of explaining that." Henki replied, blowing out a puff of smoke. "You're loving the attention, aren't you Henki?" Jonas also asked, with his hand behind the back of his head, and continuing to whistle after asking. Henki glanced at Jonas slightly, and gave him a small smirk in response.

Eventually, they got to the camp for the leader, which was lit up in torches, and guards with spears surrounding the entrance. The once huge crowd have now backed off after reaching the camp, as the door was opened for the group. In the room, was a man in armour, a sword strapped to his side, brown hair tied up due to it being so long it looked, on a table full of different maps, blueprints and even written plans, it seemed. He stood up, taking out his hand, hoping for Henki to shake it. "My name's Steven. I'm the leader of this place. I've heard you've just arrived at this faction, as traders?" Henki accepted the handshake and replied with, "No, we're a Task Force from TheFlamingShark Faction. We're here to free you people and investigate the king." Steven and the guard's in the room faces lit up in joy. "Well I can tell you everything! From start to damn finish!" He exclaimed, as the group exchanged pleased looks with each other before Henki answered again. "Wait, let me get our other group on the line." Henki used MEE6 to call Adiffs.

Adiffs: Thanks for calling, but as that retard Kaboss would say, we're in a bit of a pickle right now. 

Pro: What do you mean pickle? We just had the fucking best day of school possible, it makes me wanna go back when we return to TFS-

Adiffs: Ever heard of a joke? Knowing you, probably not.

Mago: Nah, this is just you trying to sound cool again-

Adiffs: You see this gun? I'll blast your brains out with it I have to. I don't think we need a Mago in our lives anyway to be honest...

Omega: Well I'm with him.

Adiffs: Shut it, loli lover.

Gabby: We haven't even heard Henki talk yet-

Adiffs, Mago, Omega and Pro: SHUT THE FUCK UP GABBY!

Henki cut the call after that. Everyone stood there in silence, stunned or amused, as he mumbled, "Well...never mind that."


	4. Sacrifices

Before Henki called them, earlier on that day, Adiffs' group had arrived at the University of Emote and had enrolled in different studies as soon as they arrived. Adiffs had taken up Medicine, Mago took up Philosophy, Pro chose Computer Science, Omega chose Mathematics, and Gabby chose Art & Design. Both assimilating fairly well into their roles throughout the morning, the assumption that they had to go into it that all were going to be uptight pricks was actually quickly quelled by the regular occurrences of a normal school you'd find inhabiting in their faction a few centuries ago. Although to Adiffs' notice, technologically they weren't too far behind their faction, at least the stuff he noticed. Each lecture would've probably been a chore if any of them were truly paying any attention to what the Professors had been talking about, but instead, they listened to who they were talking to, in the tone of voice, examining appearance, eavesdropping in on different students conversations. Omega had struck gold in the lecture before the lunch break, as he was able to overhear a conversation between 4 students, the shortest one with an afro seemed to be the most comfortable and confident talking to the others, causing Omega to assume he was the ring leader of the group of sorts or at least the one that drives the conversation. "My Dad's getting promoted to the royal guard tonight, just in time for the ritual as well, so that's always great. Perhaps this is a bigger chance for him to be picked for it." The other three near him showed signs of astonishment and praise for this boy, as Omega quickly put in the back of his mind that this boy's name was Louk. Once the lecture was over, Omega used his MEE6 bot to scan all the details on Louk's card, and Zill's hacking software to attain even more information about him. All 5 of them met up in the library by a table during the design, once again checking if the area was bugged before discussing in hushed voices.

Adiffs: Did anyone actually discover anything? All I know is there's this ritual of praise coming soon or some shit...doubt you lazy fucks will have anything either but I might as well as ask.

Pro: Well first off, fuck you. Forgot to get in my daily quota of that today. Second off, yes I do because I actually ask when something interests me you moron-

Adiffs: Looks like I'm going to have to lose my job at a school huh, sad I had to put a man down in this place, but too bad it's a man I don't give a fuck about-

Mago: God just let Pro talk! All you ever seem to do is just threaten him, and Pro you do the damn same, the other three of us are tired of your bitching!

Pro: Okay, mother. Anywho, I actually bothered to ask a question and I found out that this ritual is where Subaru selects the holy ones to go meet the shrine of Kappa, taking them on a self-driving ship into another faction, which is invisible to our eye. Letters apparently get sent back to the families of the people living in the shrine and everything. Now, I know that sounds like a load of bullshit, but everyone seemed so excited and energetic for it, it looks like it's just part of their culture it seems.

Adiffs: Damn right that's a load of bullshit. How the fuck would anyone believe that? Hasn't life moved on intellectually from things like this? or is just one of your ', haha let's get Adiffs to believe it' pranks?

Pro: I mean...this faction has been around since the 2700s. So it's just stapled into the culture here. Perhaps the reason why King Subaru opened it up for free travel is that he knew nobody would want to leave because of something like this, and if you come back you end up in the poorer area. hat his goal or what he's really doing, I'm dreading to think of the possible options. So no, cranky old man, this is not one a joke.

Gabby: It sounds like an actual solid theory to me. However, we need some way of eavesdropping in on the royalty, or some sort of vague connection to them. As this is the University of the capital, and a private one at that, there must be children who have parents who work at the palace.

Omega: You're in luck because I have a new royal guard's details all on my MEE6. AWe should probably investigate it tomorrow night, today we can just adjust to things.

Mago: Good that we've already got a plan of sorts. Well, anyone hungry?

Gabby: I could die for some food right now...

Omega: Well, it is lunch, Gabby...

Later on, deep into the night, Henki had just cut off the phone from Adiffs, leaving him with the rest of his group, looking tired, fed up, and downright annoyed at him. "Uh...so, why are you all just giving me the evil eyes? If I recall correctly, you're the people that put me on blast, not vice versa." Adiffs stated, but their looks didn't change in the slightest, in fact, Pro's (As you may realise now has a love/hate relationship with the leader of his group) look seemed to increase in anger, as he snapped, "We're mad because our leader is such a lazy shit who criticises us of doing so, we could be exploring tonight!" "Uhh, I never said that?" Adiffs questioned him, as Pro in his tired state seemed to have forgotten that Omega was the one to propose the idea for the next night. As Henki's call was ended, Gabby snuck off to their combined dorms' bathroom that they all asked to share it together (Don't make that weird), which wasn't usual for the dorm staff at the university. Anyway, Gabby reappeared in front of all them with a bucket of water, pouring some all over the other four. "If you want to compete with them so bad, let's go out and investigate that Louk guys dad? Right, Omega?" She smiled, as the others were full to the brim with absolute rage, but quickly a surge of amusement and then laughter was let out from the 4 of them. "You heard her, let's go then," Adiffs said. As TFS Task Force had their technology masterminds in a way, FM and Zillatain. They designed the clothes/suits the agents use, which also install camouflage with the addition of manipulating atoms so you can permeate through walls and other objects with at will. As the group sneakily got out of their dorm room, they used MEE6, which had yet again another creation by FM and Zill, software that was able to infect security cameras in range of the users choosing to play the last 10 seconds to an hour of footage caught on camera. Also, they can temporarily silence any audio mics hidden around to the same amount of time.

Investigating in the pouring rain as they saw the quiet, yet oddly entrancing Emote City, some ships in the sky, the streets being pretty much empty, shops being closed, everything. It felt like they were the only people awake in the whole faction. "Thank God they put built AC into these things..." Mago mumbled as they continued to walk through roads and pathways, buildings, and monuments until they got to Louk's house. It was a nice dinky place, similar to the houses made in the 2220s, they all looked into the window to find Louk using the Groovy bot lenses to be simulated into a virtual learning world to learn more Mathematics. Next to him though, was a woman that MEE6 informed the group it was his mother, and the man sitting next to her, his father. Omega made the MEE6 zoom onto his details, revealing where he last was, which was at the royal palace. "I've got the info," Omega whispered, leaping off the ledge of the window he was snooping in on, and towards the group again. "The royal palace was the last place he was at. I doubt we'd be able to get in...They'll have ridiculous amounts of security for King Subaru, and not every part of these suits can outmatch stuff like that." Everyone else seemed to agree, so Adiffs came to a resolution, or really just a compromise. "Let's analyse the area from a distance, so if we have to potentially storm the place, we can gladly do so." Nobody, even Pro, didn't think it was a bad idea, so they set off towards the palace, although having to stop talking as they closer and closer to it, due to more amounts of people being around it. Soon they were in the perfect distance for the MEE6 to take in every entrance, exits, vents, blindspots, possible places where guards were less likely to be stationed at- anything. Once they had done, Adiffs signaled them all in, heading back towards campus. As they got into talking distance, Pro took one of his regular jabs at Adiffs. "So, we only did this because the youngest here motivated us to do it, even the leader, who's named 'Cranky Boomer' by the way, didn't spar up this energy sooner." Instead of the predictable burst of anger, Adiffs let out a small smile, as the sun started to rise, he answered. "I used to want to be a doctor. I don't really know how I ended up here. Do you ever think about your justification for getting to where you are? Hmm, maybe that's just me."

Meanwhile, after the embarrassing moment for Henki's group, Henki was stood in absolute embarrassment as the others started to giggle at his misfortune. Still laughing though, Roshi was able to step in for Henki.

Roshi: Ignore all that, we're legitimate. Now, what's your whole situation in this? And what do you want to tell us?

Steven: Well, it's a long story-

Katsu: Don't make this cliche, just say what you gotta say.

Steven: Okay then...well, around 300 years ago this faction was formed. King Subaru is not the first King Subaru though. Of course, there have been many over the years, but the same idea of the ritual had taken place again and again.

Rum: The ritual? You guys have fucking rituals now?

Steven: Yes, if you let me continue, these rituals are ones where you go to the Shrine of Kappa, as King Subaru picks 12 people to go up into space to the shrine, which is supposed to be a planet off in space somewhere. No one here tries to leave the faction. Even if they do, they're directed here by the traffic ships, and if they have the balls to even retaliate and go for the mainland, the walls (brrr copying AOT go brr STFU) take out their cannons to fire at the ship, it pretty much stands no chance. Not all of us are exiled here because of that, a lot of us are here for being non-believers in the Kappa. 

Jonas: Non-believers getting exiled? What kind of cult shit is this-

Henki: L-let him finish, Jonas. 

Steven: Instead of just ending our lives, he puts us here because we don't believe in the ritual of praise. After my wife and kid were selected, in my work area where I worked in IT for Emote City as a whole, breaches into the audio bugs made me understand that Subaru doesn't take these people off to a heavenly shrine, he kills them. Just a brief conversation between two guards told us all that. So obviously, my self and everyone there was exiled, and so was anyone who believed in us. The evil son of a bitch couldn't even bother to kill us...just leave us there to be ignored or mocked at. Criminals are here too, but most of them realised there's no point in causing crime in an area where there's nothing valuable. Well, until you guys came of course, but I've got that under control. Maybe, with all this tech and the power of this entire island, we can force a breach in the walls and go against the king.

Henki: Maybe? You doubt us. We've got a stack of future tech & weapons on our ship, this will probably be a walk in the park. 

Rum: Why are you so confident? A couple of minutes ago you looked like you were gonna curl up in a ball due to shame of a phone call...

Henki: Because we're a task force! We can take on this King! In addition to that, we can give this island freedom, peace, and prosperity for them and the rest of the faction. 

Roshi: All of you really ignored that this guy's family died, huh? Insensitive. Sorry, Steven for your loss. We'll take revenge- I mean justice against the king. 

Steven: That's all I ask for. Anyway, would you like a place to rest? 

The task group: YES I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS ALL DAY-oh. 

Whilst those groups were having a relatively positive time outside their faction, the trio of Felicia, Shelly, and Tony were all lined up next to each other tied to chairs by metal chains. Shelly's TFS suit having no weapons and his MEE6 bot being completely unable to function, the same went for all the weapons for Felicia and Tony. They were on top of a huge mountain, with a large building on top of it. Due to the breeze, they could feel that they were close to the edge of the building, which wasn't a good thing to know when you realise who's in front of them. Ringo's smug face from earlier still was present, which instantly infuriated all 3 of them, Slant was next to him, pacing around as his teeth annoyingly kept chattering, and in front of them, staring into their faces was a skinny man, a tattoo with 'WWE' across his arm, a cigar encased at the side of his mouth, and a protruding pink horn coming out of his pink-haired head. All three were awake, but couldn't talk due to the duct tape across their mouths. "Heeello there you lovely butts! The names Hyliad! You are? Jokes! Ahaha, I know who you guys are! Buddy Ringo and Slant told me." "Anyday, sir. These guys wanted to apply so bad they practically hunted us down, didn't they, Slant?" Slant nodded crazily, before returning to pacing up and down the room, and even started to mutter stuff now. "I work in the pony business of course! Well, trafficking unicorns and trapping them here, but that's not my point! You guys can join me in this! You get cash, new buddies in Ringo and Slant, with a load of fun too! So what do you say? Join up?" Hyliad said, taking off the tape of all three of them. Shelly and Tony knew it would be wise not say anything, but once Hyliad got to Felicia, who was completely pissed off to be in this situation, to even fucking go far to taking this job in the first place, hurled a ball of spit right into his face (Istg if you make this weird) shocking him, Ringo, Slant and the other two. "Usually, the big crime boss gets pissed whe you do something like that, Felicia was it?" Hyliad remarked, wiping off the spit. "Well, I'm not mad, I'm just dissapointed." Hyliad calmly stated, before firing a kick right at Felicia's gut, sending her flying off the mountain, moving onto Tony who got kicked off too, this time with the back of his foot, and lastly got to Shelly, who was too engulfed in fear to speak. "I don't like that look...I'll punch you instead!" Hyliad exclaimed, his fist crashing into Shelly's face, as he joined Feliciam and Tony as they plummented to the ocean. But, was it it to their death?


	5. Standoff

As the three of them submerged into the water, Tony felt the chair pin him down as he struggled to move out of it. Cautious of breath, Shelly was able to slip one of his many arms out and manage to let himself free, quickly swimming over to Tony and Felicia, dragging them both through the water, with strain on his arms but he was wary of what could happen if Hyliad and company spotted him resurfacing. A few seconds later, his lungs close to giving up, he yanked them out of the water as best he could, ripping off the remainders of the wooden chairs that were intact from the fall from the mountain. Once Tony and Felicia were set free, a tiring swim to get to land begun, as the still waters from before quickly became rampant, they had to pull themselves through to land, and as they got there the weather drastically changed again, this time to something that would usually look beautiful.

Seeing the blissful sun was a giant contrast to the other three who were in sheer anger, and also tiredness   
Seeing the blissful sun was a giant contrast to the other three who were in sheer anger, and also tiredness. Struggling to walk further, Felicia slumped to the ground, with Shelly following suit. "S-so cold..." Tony was barely able to whisper, as the three of them laid on the grass for a couple of hours. The refreshing breeze was able to rejuvenate their energy quick enough, and well...also because there was a bear charging towards them. Shelly got up and ran towards the bear as quickly as he could before Felicia and Tony even realized that it was there. After noticing that the bear was significantly larger than him, Shelly got into a more defensive position, attempting to invite the bear into his space. The brown beast roared in fury as it took it's left paw, attempting to strike Shelly's right shoulder, which caused Shelly to leap backwards, although so far backward he fell to the ground and now was in a dangerous position. He didn't expect the bears reach to be that long, an error in anticipation he seemed. Luckily for him though, Felicia and Tony leaped in at the right time as they both attempted to charge at the bear when it started to charge at Shelly to finish him off. Pushing the bear over quick enough so that Shelly could get up again, he pounced at the animal, digging two of his fists into it's back, whilst the two others aimed for the back of its head. The bear was able to turn around swiftly though, swiping at Shelly, but being interrupted by Felicia's kick to its side and Tony picking up a rock and smashing it on the back of its head. Blood spurting out of the bear, Tony let out a small yelp of victory, which didn't really match with Felicia and Shelly's annoyance. "At least that's one problem solved...right guys?" Tony asked reluctantly, knowing the reply may not be as pleasant as he hoped. "No, because we followed this dumbass all the way here!" Felicia exclaimed, shooting a look of spite towards Shelly, who tried to smile back. "Now, now guys...we may have got ourselves into a bit of a mess here, but we can still carry out the mission! You guys want Ringo, I need him, slant and that pony freak." Shelly took a few steps back just in case this situation got even uglier than it already was.

Felicia: It's two versus one here you know, this is a lot worse for you than it is for us, you can't talk yourself out of this one. Also, if you were considering trying to talk this out, not going to work this time you spider prick.

Tony: Felicia did you even hear what I said at the start?

Shelly: Yeah, listen to Ton-

Felicia: SHUT IT, four eyes. Tony, what now? I trusted your judgement before and look how we ended up. We can take on the client and whatever the fuck he has coming for us.

Tony: How do we leave the island without him? At the moment he's our only ticket out of here, and although I know this guy has done enough shit to us to warrant jus leaving him for dead, why did you jump in to save him?

Felicia: So I could kill hi-

Tony: Okay, okay fair enough. You do hear what I first said though? Remember, I've got Lucifer's luck...

Felicia: Hm..Fine. Anything gets worse I kill you, got that?

Shelly: Sure! Now, I'll get some wood for a fire, you guys look for animals for food, I've been looking around and this place just seems like a forest pretty much, so we can write off this is the area that Hyliad is getting his ponies from or whatever.

Shelly's jolly response annoyed Tony in a way, instead of being apologetic, Shelly had realised already he wasn't going to die. In fact, thinking about it in that way, he almost admired it, although the question of what would get him into that state. After using some wood and bigger rocks to create weapons of sorts, both Felicia and Tony weren't used to stuff like this, but as a duo they were good at adapting. Finding some sheep to drag to where they were before, as Shelly arrived with some firewood. "How do you actually think you're going to start a fire though?" Felicia inquired, raising an eyebrow at Shelly who dumped most of the firewood on the floor. "I'll just use my arms." He replied, Felicia wanted to laugh but as all eight hands rub both twigs together, flames soon arise from them both, thus Shelly dumped them onto the rest of the wood, making a cooking fire. Putting sheep on the fire to cook, the three of them got to work on making a raft back to Hyliad's base. Although, it being on a mountain was a bit of a pain. Felicia used rocks and with wood to create sword/bats and pickaxes for them to scale the mountain. Staying up all night, evading or taking down any angry animals coming in their way, the next day the raft was complete. It wasn't exactly the most sturdy, but it would probably last them the journey. "We really became cavemen huh?" Shelly chuckled, as they rowed away towards the mountain.

After a while, they arrived at the mountain, although this time the back of where they were kicked off from is where they stopped. Using pickaxes to scale the mountain quietly, the trio got near to the top, with guards around which seems to be the entrance of some sort of docking pad for ships. Shelly winked at Felicia and Tony, as Felicia mumbled "What the fuck are you about to do?" Shelly didn't respond, using his all the pickaxes he had stuck into the mountain, leaping up so the guards could see him. He chucked all eight of his pickaxes at the 6 guards at the entrance before they could aim at him. Telling Felicia and Tony to pick up the guns whilst climbing up themselves, Shelly walked to the gate, looking into the security camera nearest to him. "Gonna get you back from that punch, Hyliad was it?" Shelly remarked gleefully, firing down the front of the gate, with Felicia and Tony behind him. Workers for Hyliad were carrying cargo around the actual building, some of them dropping to try and attack the three, but despite about 20 opponents faced against them, they were still no match for the trio. "Put it on non-lethal, or I'll have to arrest you, you don't want that problem do you?" Shelly pretty much demanded the two, Felicia just following on because she didn't have time to yell at Shelly again, and Tony doing the same. Blasting at the workers as they came solo, or in pairs or even groups, leaving a trail of unconscious bodies once they kicked down the door. However, what they saw got them taken aback. 

Lines of ponies being tied down to a conveyor belt, as their horns seemed to be ripped off, wasn't exactly a pleasant sight. Felicia instantly started to fire again at the workers surrounding the conveyor belt, angrily yelling "I don't like ponies but fuck you for this one!" Tony did it too as they marched on through the factory of sorts, saying to her, "You do know we just killed and ate sheep as well, right?" Shelly, however, was searching for the switch to turn off the belt. After carving his way through more guards and workers, Shelly finally slammed his hand down onto the button, stopping the belt. "Looks like they were putting them into an incinerator, what the fuck is this freak up to?" Shelly exclaimed in almost amusement but followed the other two. "Holy shit! The weapon vault is here! It's gotta have our stuff right?" Tony pointed out, firing and rushing towards the vault as guards were on their tail, as they got into the vault, they found their old weapons and even their old MEE6 and Rhythm bots to install into their bodies again. Soon enough though, guards broke into the vault, although they were able to easily clear the path up the stairs, breaking down the door to enter Hyliad's office to meet him, Ringo and Slant again. Back at the same place they were kicked off from.

Shelly: You ready to receive the punch of your life?

Hyliad: Oooh! Still feisty aren't ya!

Tony: Could you at least tell us what the hell is going on?

Hyliad: Hmm, Ringo? Slant? You guys gonna let up?

Ringo: No sir, money talks enough for me.

Slant: Mr. Roadagain is right hehe! You, weaklings, are nothing to us!

Felicia: Yeah we've already figured you Slant from all the crazy guys I've met.

Ringo: I figured you out when you got so mad after a tiny little pun-

Felicia: Oh you son of a bi-

Tony: Felicia. Make sure to make him cry tears of blood.

Both trios pounced at each other, Tony at Slant, Felicia at Ringo, and Shelly at Hyliad. The fight had begun. 

Meanwhile, in Kappa Land, on the non-believer island, Henki's group was sleeping in a little cottage near Steven's camp, finally getting some rest from the long journey in the ship and all the stuff they've had to do once getting on land. The next day, the group guided Steven and the guards to Lobbas' ship, who was sleeping on the chair he was on when he decided to hang back at the ship. Waking up startled, Lobbas was immediately struck with a look of panic."DON'T TOUCH THE INTERFACE!" He yelled. "Why?" Rum asked, narrowing his eyes Lobbas, who's face was now filling up with red. "U-uhm no reason I was you know...watching some good old tv! The new episodes of that new reality show..." "What's its name?" Jonas inquired further, knowing whatever was on it must be immature or just porn. "Well u-uhm you know the one-" "I don't have time for this. Steven, the weapons are in that room, give your little army some of those." Henki cut that whole conversation off before it got embarrassing for Lobbas and also because time was of the essence. "I need to call up the other group you...heard a bit of yesterday" he sighed as he used his MEE6 to call Adiffs.

Adiffs: The hell do you want?

Henki: What do you mean what do I want? It's a fucking mission what else would I be talking about?

Adiffs: Hey what do I know? You could want to live in that shithole. Anyways, we've basically mapped out the building and all the entrances. Seems like the best way to enter will be through sewage, although like every infiltration plan, we'll need a distraction. Got any ideas for that?

Henki: Well if you'd let me talk you probably could've known. First, call in Ershy to this island so he can give Lobbas fuel and help us break through the wall. There are quite a few people here that can fight at the entrance whilst we sneak in, we take on this guy called Subaru. Sacrificing people and calling it the ritual of praise or something? This faction is under all sorts of hypnotic shit, but all their King did was talk.

Adiffs: Can't we say the same for ours in a wa-

Henki: Don't both finishing that. For you and me both. Anyway, call them in and be prepared to head for the nearest way into sewer wherever you guys are.

Henki cut the call, turning to his group. "You guys gotta do this swiftly and efficiently, got it?" Everyone outside the ship from the island was cheering in happiness as freedom from the faction was soon. "Yes sir!" They all said in unison, giving Henki and instant reflection back to the old group, causing him to look scared in a way. "Uhh, Henki, are you alright there?" Roshi asked, with Henki replying "...Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Think Ershy should be here soon huh?" The lingering fear of becoming incompetent again swelled in Henki's mind, he guessed even with a new group and start in a way, he still was tied to those shackles.

Eventually, though, Ershy arrived, jolly as he glided over in his wheelchair into Lobbas ship, although even with his clothes compacting his fat, barely getting through the door (How long is it till this joke gets old lol) "Got the fuel pumping into the ship, what do you want from me though? Break down a wall of something Adiffs told me,lad?" Henki nodded and replied with, "That's exactly it. e need you two to blow the wall to smithereens, deploy the army of around 100 or so people we got here, you guys just have to play defensively whilst the rest of us will head into Emote City. Make sure to cause havoc but make the army come to you in a way, they probably won't have time to even assemble it if we get in the palace quick enough." "Roger that then,"Ershy said back, as he got into his own ship and everyone else got ready to take off. And so they did. "Lobbas, make sure to drop us off as soon as we breach the wall. You ready to fight for your family Steven?" Steven laughed at Henki's question. "I couldn't be more ready, bastard."

Lobbas: Camoflauge in sync, Ershy we fire in 3, 2, 1, FIRE!

Ershy: FOR FATHER!

Missiles spat out from both ships, as they weaved out of the way of the missiles, lasers and cannons heading their way, in Lobbas' ship everyone was clutching onto their seatbelts on the chairs as the whisked around to avoid fire, and in Ershy's there was enough of him in the ship to keep him balanced, but overall it seemed that they had the upper hand. After a few more rounds of shooting and weaving around, the wall was eventually breached, as both ships flew in and quickly deployed the people within. Using the camouflage software on their clothes through MEE6, Henki's group plus Steven headed into the nearest sewer grid, although it still reeked.

Katsu: The amount of things that I could describe to say what died in here is ridiculous.

Rum: Understandable-Hooly shit this looks cooler in the movies.

Henki: At least this is your first time, all the guards around the wall and police in this area will be disturbed and on alert. They could be getting Subaru as we speak, so we gotta be quick. Unfortunately delaying that, we have to meet up with Adiffs...

Jonas: They've been living the high life from what I saw of that city.

Roshi: Yeah, but you know his group, they don't exactly flow together well.

As MEE6 was directing them towards the other group, you could already use the noise of arguing to pinpoint where they were.

Pro: You're such a fucking boomer you can't even figure out directions now?

Adiffs: It's not like I half strung this thing together!

Omega: Bullshit! Henki did most of the talking and you were just acting like you always do to everyone!

Adiffs: And what's that huh? How do I act?

Gabby: Did you guys forget we're about to kill a King of a fucking faction?!

Mago: Hey guys.

Mago was greeting the group, who kinda just observed the last exchange, as they didn't really know when to interject into it.

Henki: Look, we've got no time for this, but once this over your entire group needs a therapist.

Mago: Therapist number 25? Sure.

Ignoring that, everyone would use the directions of MEE6 per usual to get them to the palace. After arriving at a tiny drain of sorts, Henki quickly blasted open above, revealing that they had entered the shower room for the guards, he assumed. "This is the last time for a while we won't have to talk whilst kicking ass, so I guess you should kick some ass." Was his last statement before bursting through the changing rooms from the guards and into the center of the palace, two mechas sprang at them, both firing nitro energy blasts, and being both being canceled out first Omega taking out his staff to fire at the blast, whilst Gabby used her signature shotgun which fired tiny table tennis balls of energy, but weirdly contained so much of it it was able to counteract the mecha's blast. Jonas would zoom towards the mecha Omega was against, but the mecha had anticipated it and was able to grab hold of him and try and throw him onto the ground, but Jonas landed right back on his feet. Mago took out his ball, chain,and sickle which instead of being metal, was nitro energy. Tossing and landing the weapon on the mecha that was against Gabby, Mago would yank himself towards it, kicking it down to the ground, although it swatting him to the side quickly. However, this gave Gabby the chance to bury some blasts in, destroying the mecha. Jonas started running in circles which worked for a brief moment before the mech knew it was a clear distraction, looking up to fire at Omega again who dodged the laser, before the pilot saw Jonas leap in front of him, use his knives to smash the front and get his hands behind the back of the pilots head, and before they could eject and flee, he turned the knives around to the butts of them so he could knock the pilot out swiftly. "Easier done than said, in this cause huh?" He chuckled lightly. The other 7 had their own problems as well, of course as they had to face the royal guards. Henki came across SteveKopplin, who used these vibrators to drill into the ground and cause rubble to be launched at him. Despite that though, Henki was able to plant a bullet into his shoulder and his leg, quickly ending that scuffle. Rum and Roshi found it more difficult, however, as they went against the guard called Alex, who had to dildo guns that fired acid sperm. Having to stay back and take fire from an afar made it easier for him to dodge, Roshi started to direct him into the rubble included fight going on with Steve and Henki, so dodging that as well slowed his reaction time a bit. Alex had to leap away from a large rock flying at him, and Rum was free from the rubble, so he was able to fire at him and knock him out. "You have to thank this non-lethal feature even most criminals put on guns now, does the whole world some help," Roshi said smiling, as Rum nodded triumphantly as he stood upon his first defeated opponent. Pro had Izuru to take on next, but Pro didn't have a weapon, as "Mudae King" he had something else up his sleeve. Pulling out a card like this was Yu-Gi-Oh, Pro yelled, "I CLAIM TANYA!" As seemingly magical particles flowed through his card, turning his appearance from muscular light-skinned man to a blonde short girl. Shooting up into the sky, Pro said "Tanya possesses abilities beyond you, move aside." To Izuru, who answered back with, "Ah, so you own one of the mudae cards as well. Where did you get them from? Did you forge one yourself? You don't look strong enough to do that.." Mudae cards? Pro thought this was his special thing, that his mother gave him..."Where did you get that from?" Pro's question felt like a threat as Izuru used his card, yelling "I CLAIM PIKACHU!" And transforming into well, Pikachu. Izuru was severely outmatched as even when he used his electric attacks to fire at Pro, he just avoided them, as Pro fired a non-lethal blast at Izuru knocking him out with ease, muttering "I've got some questions you gotta answer." Fourthly, Katsu had to go against a guard named Connor, who chucked buttplugs out like darts, although the causes mini-explosions once they landed. Using one hand that had a sword-like weapon in it to slice through them at times, as they got close enough to fire with the gun in the other hand, knocking them out cold. Steven was able to take out Louk's father easily took, catching the spear he had and flipping him onto the ground, spear close to his neck. "Stay down!" He ordered.

Whilst this was all happening, Adiffs headed right for King Subaru himself. Barging through all the guards, firing away with guns, and even having to knock women who seemed to be mistresses of Subaru as he neared his room. Opening the door to the place, Subaru's grin could be caught from across the room as his long black hair was a nice home for his crown. Dressed in kingly robes, he didn't look more comfortable.

Subaru: Been a few years, buddy.


	6. Freedom and Capture

All six of them bringing out their firearms at the same time, it seemed the fight between Hyliad, Ringo and Slant, versus Felicia, Shelly, and Tony had already been drawn to a stalemate. "Well, I've got the weapon that can kill all of you here...including ourselves." Ringo realised, keeping his grenade launcher kept in the general direction of his three opponents, whilst slant switched his nitro pistols to knives. "I've got all of you aimed at also," Shelly replied, three of his arms having rifles aimed at the opposing trio. A brief moment of silence occurred before Hyliad finally spoke up. "Infiltrating my operation when you don't even know what it's about...I assume that you weren't here for me then. Although I knew you were chasing Ringo, he isn't exactly the most business intuitive of people, neither is Slant, and they'd admit it themselves." Slant nodded gleefully per usual, muttering "Sir Hyliad knows how to use our strengths well enough for us to be useful!" whilst Felicia spotted that Ringo's expression changed from one of content to a split-second of cunning, and back again to content. "So who's the client?" Hyliad inquired further. "They must be wary enough of my existence and Ringo's infamy also, huh?" Shelly smiled, still beaming in confidence like he had during basically the entire time except for Hyliad's punch into the ocean. "Just my job to take criminals in, and you're a criminal. That's it really." Hyliad giggled again, with Slant joining in also. "You guys were a fun bunch, always nice to have some energy in this life. However, time to wrap things up!" The half-pony, half-man exclaimed, firing a blast from his horn to Shelly's abdomen, causing him to be sent back to the door, the impact causing him to crash through it.

Before Tony could react, Slant also made his move. Attempting a slash to the face, he caused Tony to duck, although with his other arm he jabbed a knife towards Tony's side, who was able to try and leap away it still grazed his side, some blood leaking out. Tony knew that he didn't have time to tend to that at the moment, but finish off Slant. However, Slant's body figure was almost as if he'd snapped a lot of bones and joints, plus his quick movement, taking him down would be difficult. Slant threw himself back into the mix, this time aiming a strike with his knives at Tony's legs, although Tony was anticipating a swipe this time, leaping above the knives and burying a kick right at his face, sending him back a few feet and also causing slant dizziness. Tony responded to Slant's brief moments of vulnerability and took out his gun to fire a non-lethal blast at him, hitting him, bringing him down...but seconds later was getting up, barely. Slant had always made sure he followed through with orders. Even the money that Hyliad and other clients had paid him for these types of activities weren't the true reason or benefactor for all of this. Enjoyment out of battle and fighting is what stirred him on. With this, he retaliated to Tony by chucking his knives towards him, Tony who was momentarily shocked that Slant had taken a full knockout blast, couldn't dodge it quickly, one knife digging into his shoulder, and another leaving quite deeply on the side of his right thigh, nearly overwhelmed with pain, Tony was able to endure it for a few moments as he fired at Slant once more, this time knocking him clean, out. However, Tony slumped to the ground himself, as blood leaked out of his shoulder and thigh. Felicia and Ringo were fighting hand to hand, both of them at the beginning being able to dodge the others attacks or block them as if they were warming up and looking for an opening. As they were on the other side of Hyliad's office from where Slant and Tony were, Felicia didn't have time to see if Tony was doing alright or not. Felicia tried to use a similar takedown technique that she did on Ringo at the gas station, but Ringo is able to easily twist the attack, and slam Felicia right into the wall, but it wasn't the most reinforced so Felicia fell through into another room, the one with the three chairs they were tied to. As Ringo tried to walk through the hole he made in the wall, he was met with a spinning kick to the face, as Felicia was quick on her feet, knowing what brought where she was today, Felicia knew she could take many people on in hand to hand combat. As she ran at Ringo again to try and take him out, Ringo aimed a kick in an uppercut-esque style, but Felicia was able to leap back in time. As Ringo stood up, he reached into this side as there was enough distance between them to fire one of his grenades. Felicia noticed this and instantly charge towards Ringo, tackling him before he could. Ringo brought both his hands together and slammed them down onto Felicia's now exposed back. She yelped in pain getting off Ringo, before he tried a straight jab to the face, that with Felicia's pain that had now resulted in anger as she caught Ringo's fist a buried a punch into his face. Although having to ignore the pain, Ringo kicked Felicia in the gut as well causing her to crash onto the ground again. His nose bleeding but the dizziness of the punch lessening, Ringo approached Felicia as the edged closer to the e that the trio was booted off from before. As Ringo got closer to Felicia, she used her arms to throw herself upwards, grab onto Ringo's shirt, hook her leg behind his and successfully once again flipping him onto the ground, his feet dangling off the edge as she stood up, took out her rifle and put it on lethal mode. 'Fuck whatever that eight-armed freak says, this prick deserves it.' She thought. Ringo though, despite the situation he was in, started to chuckle slightly, his expression turns into one of greed. "You kill me, you lose your way out of here. That dumbass pony freak has been annoying me since I got here, or well since he 'employed me'. I've had a bigger client since then. He's taking unicorns from Bronia and other factions, snatching their horns and melting them, drinking the liquid. Disgusting, I know. I have no idea why he doesn't and he's never bothered to tell me this past couple of months. But don't worry, someone's here to kill him and dismantle this operation. However, he's gonna be here soon. That Tony or whatever you're allied with? He'll kill him and the spider-freak. I was only in it for the money, but you guys can get out of here, say the mission is solved." Ringo said, leaving Felicia in a dilemma. Listen to Ringo to save Tony, or think he's lying and blow his brains out. Whilst that occurred, Shelly took on Hyliad. Hyliad charged at him once he blasted him out of the room, trying to fire at Shelly, but he was quick to recover and draw out his guns too, leaving them at stalemate again. "Come on, Shelly! Drop the weapons so we can fight! I'm honoured to take on an Arcanian like you!" Hyliad exclaimed, ready to drop his dual nitro pistols. Shelly smirked and dropped his in response, Hyliad doing so also, as Shelly was the first to strike, digging two arms into Hyliad's chest, another two at his face. Hyliad just fired with his horn again at Shelly's face this time, almost making him unconscious already. As Shelly was stumbling to the ground, Hyliad kicked him into another room, one full of rainbow coloured drinks, with machines loading cups full of it. Shelly laid on the ground, dizzy and unable to get up as Hyliad towered over him, a cunning, yet fake grin plastered on the side of his mouth. "All that this operation is about, I take my ponies and rip off their horns, melt that good stuff and I drink it all up..ha...you're probably wondering why and because I don't want to actually kill you, but enslave you, you can know. I'm dying, Shelly. So I need this stuff. Years ago, a boy called Bilbo poisoned me with something he said that would kill me in...three years now. Well, it was supposed to kill me in that year but I discovered horn fluids. (Don't make it weird ._.) they delay the poison. It's still there in a way but i-it's l-like it s-spreads it out or something..." Hyliad started to mumble, as Shelly stared at him, slowly getting up, still weak from the close-range blast. Horn fluid usually can stop a lot of poison but was highly addictive, and that's what turned Hyliad to this, he assumed.

As soon as this thought flew through his mind, the walls and doors of this room, and every room burs open, armed soldiers rushing around everywhere, surrounding Hyliad and Shelly, and also around Slant and Tony, although they were both knocked out at this point, Slant by Tony's blast, and Tony by blood loss. Entering the room where Hyliad & Shelly resided was a young man, with jet black hair, wearing a doctors suit with glasses on also. 

Hyliad: D-Dr Septic? How..Why...you've destroyed everything...everything I ever had...

Septic: What do you mean? This is mine now. Anyway, e're here to collect, knock him out so that shitty task force doesn't follow us. 

Someone fired a tranquilliser at Hyliad before Septic turned to Shelly, who had turned from his cheeky, gleeful self, into having an expression of absolute fury. 

Septic: Oh, hello there, Shelly! My mighty test subject, patient zero, or how I like to call you the one who ran away.

Shelly: YOU CAN'T WI-

A tranquiliser dart was put into Shelly as well, with Septic curiously examining his body. He told guards to put him in one of the ships they had brought to raid the place, before meeting one of his employees, Ringo dragged an unconscious Felicia along with him as he handed her over to guards. 

Ringo: She seems pretty immune to most illnesses and fortified mentally and physically. A good subject for you, sir.

Septic: Hmm, okay. Was thinking we burn this place to the ground but let the task force do their thing first. I found my patient zero though, so that's good enough. Did you like working with Hyliad? 

Ringo: Nobody would want to work for an addict like him.

Septic: Yeah, sure. Or was it because he was paying you less?

With that, they soon left the building, and then the bare faction Hyliad had found 5 years ago. Created a giant trafficking system, just for it to topple in the matter of a day. However, this is when Tony woke up, although still cold. 

Meanwhile, Adiffs stood in front of the King of Kappa Land, Subaru, or he'd call a childhood friend.

Adiffs: A pretty nice castle you have here. Too bad you aren't the fucking leader of it, Whaitea. 

Subaru: The people call me Subaru, Dr Adiffs. Sad that there was a time you wanted to save people instead of harming them.

Adiffs: I'm still saving all the good people. I'm just beating up the assholes. Including you, mate.

Subaru: How's your mother now? Is she dead? 

Adiffs: You're only making this easier for me to bury your face in.

Subaru: What? If she is, it's your fault. Not mine, you pathetic excuse of a man. A son, even a boyfriend. All pathetic. You couldn't learn how to attain power. I'm not even from here. But a trip to Dr Septic and an assassination did all the wonders to get me here. I look like Subaru, I talk like him, I share his memories. I might as well be him. That's how you attain power. 

Adiffs: But you aren't. You're a liar and you lied to an entire faction.

Subaru: Hmm...guess you're right. But that's what it really takes to be a king. Sometimes honesty isn't the best policy, thought after what happened to Riley you'd realise tha-

Adiffs: Just fight me already, you fucking bastard. 

Subaru laughed, before taking out another of the mudae cards that Protegy and Izuru were using before. This surprised Adiffs greatly, as Ange, FM and company had informed him that a proper investigation was going into where you can find these seemingly magical cards, as Subaru (Whaitea) turned from a short-haired, slim but handsome looking man, to another...short haired...handsome...guy... but with two blades and uniform. He yelled, "LEVI ACKERMANN!" Before transforming, pouncing at Adiffs, attempting to slice at him in every direction. Adiffs dodged swiftly, leaping or moving out of the way of the blades as Subaru swung them harder and harder as time went on. Adiffs although was usually not the calm of people, he could find his calmness in battles like this, where his hatred was insurmountably high that he wanted to destroy the person with as much efficiency and professionalism as possible. Almost rubbing it in their face in a way. Subaru was one of them, a reminder of his past, and what brought him here. Soon enough though, Subaru was able to get a small cut on his cheek. Adiffs, finally tired of dodging attacks calmly, smiled at Subaru, and said:

Adiffs: Let me use my hammer.

Yanking out of his pocket, a single steel hammer, smacking it into Subaru's stomach, sending him flying back from where he tried to stack him from, right through the wall, and submerging into the river behind the castle. Protegy burst into the room then, assuming that Subaru could be a handful, but was shocked to see what had happened. 

Pro: What the fuck happened here?

Adiffs: I committed regicide.


	7. Acceptance

After Adiffs' swift and sturdy demolishing of Subaru with one hammer attack to the face, swarms of TFS ships arrived at the now toppled Kappa Land. Henki's group along with the rest of Adiffs' one looked in awe as crowds of people outside of the palace had to be calmed down by the TFS police who had to know to stabilise a faction that had just lost their king. In awe of what her leader had just done, Omega tried to congratulate him but couldn't find the right words as they don't really do stuff like this often. It wasn't often that Adiffs was this quiet either, whilst Gabby was buzzing around in joy over their completed mission. "We did it, guys! Two days we spent here, all that bickering for nothing! We took this Subaru guy down! Is he dead though?" She asked curiously before Pro cleared his throat as he began to answer her. "Some of the police officers have notified me that he's passed on. Obviously they won't further investigate due to the severity of this situation, but the boomer must know Angelite is gonna have a chat with him." Everyone in their group turned to Adiffs, who had his back turned to them, delving into his own thoughts about killing Subaru. Did he mean any of it? Was it a fit of rage? It couldn't have been if he was completely composed through the entire fight...it felt more like a responsibility than a moment of anger. Something that he was obligated to do. Which he was, it was his mission from Guts. However, what was the mission from himself? From an aspiring doctor, to what he is now...perhaps his father was right. Perhaps he was meant to leave a trail of destruction everywhere for the ones he cared for, but a quick flash to his late mother, laughing to him, a sense of meaning, of joy yelled from within once more. Turning to the group of people who he would never lose again, with tears somewhat forming in his eyes, he simply stated. "I hate you motherfuckers." With a beautiful, full of happiness, smile across his face. The rest of the group had never bothered to ask Adiffs of how he had got to this point, more so out of ignorance than anything else. However, at that moment, they felt Adiffs smile more than every time he had yelled at them, or threatened them. This was a smile bringing all the pain, trials and tribulations that had gone on in his life, and knowing this, they all came in for a loving group hug, as Mago exclaimed, "Can we finally get group therapy now?!" With Omega replying "Yeah, I know a guy!"

As they all were brought together by a smile, Henki's group marched back onto Lobbas' ship, all tired from their fighting escapades. Henki looked on at the city of Emotes, it was about to be completely different now. Along with the group was Steven, who had never looked more refreshed, after years being stuck in this faction, dwelling in sadness about losing his family, he could give them a proper funeral now.  
Rum: Lobbas, let's get going. I'm going to make the nicest bit of tea tonight...

Katsu: Count me in on that. This has been fucking exhausting. Perhaps we'll get a break after this mission? I mean, we did just free an entire faction from a false king's rule and lies.

Henki: It really depends on if there's anything else really bad going on in the galaxy. Which there probably is so...a chance of a break is unlikely.

Roshi: With Subaru dead, this faction is gonna be under a lot of stuff isn't it?

Henki: It's going to certainly need a rebuild, that's for sure. It'll probably become a faction we occupy and either leave or colonise the place or something. Honestly, I couldn't care less. It's all part of the job.

Jonas: Ugh, can you guys stop talking about boring stuff like this? Let's talk about what we're gonna do when we get back. For example, we could head in one of our apartments and chill out and play some games. After the whole big celebration of us doing this of course.

Roshi: I'm down. Everyone else?

Everyone other than Henki nodded as Lobbas steered the ship to soar through the sky. Henki didn't want this type of relationship with a group, not since Bilbo betrayed his old one. Now he needed to be formal. Or this is what he would've thought, if Rum didn't turn to Henki, with an innocent expression on his face, asking him, "Can we do it at your apartment, Henki?" In this moment, the longing for closeness with his group overshadowed the one of neglect, so Henki replied with "Uh, sure." The quick response made Henki ponder if his want to distance himself was genuine or not, as the others started talking about what games they were gonna play, Lobbas chiming in with them from time to time as they flew through space.

Once they got back, in the main office, they were greeted to a massive cheer and celebration of everyone welcoming back the two groups. Ershy took what he could get, swiping at the chicken wings left for the teams to eat, finishing them in a matter of seconds. "Oh...you guys wanted some? Well, I took you to this place so shut up." He remarked in a rather insecure tone, returning back to his ship via his wheelchair. With that brief pause, everyone went back to welcoming the teams back. Henki however, retired to his apartment, catching some sleep. Soon enough though, he woke up by the noise of someone knocking on his door, which when he opened it was the rest of his group.

Jonas: Let us in, wait not like that- we're here to play some games. I've brought this really fucking old console I have, called the Nintendo Switch. Got some really old games on here too, so that's always fun. At least with this, we don't have actually transport there like some of these shit games out now.

Roshi: Yeah, we've got another assignment tomorrow so that's always great.

It was Mario Kart 8, they played, although there had been thousands of sequels too over the many decades of its release. Henki looked around, Rum downing a bottle of rum ironically, whilst Katsu was yelling at Roshi for making him finish inlast place, with Lobbas and Jonas laughing at all of it. Weirdly though, for the first time since he was rushed back into the system, no memories of his old group replaced them all. Instead, all his new found friends were in front of him. "Let me beat all of you at this piss easy game. Aye Rum, handsome of that over!" He laughed, finally joining in.

Eventually, they all returned to their apartments deep into the night, and by tommorow all lazily, shrouded in tiredness and hangover from the night before, headed into the assignment room, and this time it was FM who was hosting it.

FM: Hm...you clearly all have been intoxicated but you're going tommorow so I'll let this off. Anyway, due to the recent discoveries we've uncovered in Kappa Land and surrounding the Subaru case in general, we've gathered a lot of intel that we've been waiting as a Task Force to inform lower-ranked Agents. But before that, I have a few promotions to announce. Agent Roshi, Rum and Katsu, you three have all been promoted to Grey Shark. You can now get rid of those green tracksuits you wear and wear whatever you deem fit, make sure that you give Zill the clothes you want being modified for missions. Also, here are your new weapons.

Robots behind him gave the trio cases that obviously contained their new weapons. Roshi opened his to see a pair of metal gloves with wires around them.

FM: These are the weapons you requested to have at this stage once you turned Tiger Shark. Roshi, gloves that are able to absorb energy and distribute energy at any time, it also has some energy stored in there just in case you don't find any. Rum, a rum bottle but the ability to shoot out acid, able to melt any type of material. Katsu, your steel katana is also mixed in with nitro energy, you can make it completely energy if you require to be non-lethal at the time. Anyway, back to the mission. The mission for you all today is to go to this abandoned faction and find this woman called mudamaid. She's the one that's said to know of the mudae cards creation. A mudae card is supposed to be some sort of mystical ability, a card that's bonded to you, can make you transform into random ancient figures, set to have great fighting prowess. However, most can only seem to hold it for a few minutes before turning back into your human form. You're going to seek the origin of this out on this faction. And by most people having that we mean Agent Protegy, and...Bilbo.

Henki knew he couldn't do anything but accept the mission, so he nodded at FM, before him and the others started to walk out.

Roshi: I think we've got nicer weapons than you two now! Oh wait Lobbas, you don't get one?

Lobbas: Dude I drive a ship around for you, not really the most needed for a weapon is it?

Rum: That's fair. Henki, got any idea how we're gonna play this out.

Henki: Bro, I...I've got no fucking idea.

They all started laughing, as a new group of Iron, Admiral, Kaboss and Will all came walking into the room, this time the room atmosphere was a lot tenser. FM's expression slightly changed to a more serious one, even though this didn't mean he wasn't serious before, just more so now.

FM: You four. You're a new group that will be lead by Agent Iron, but you must be wondering why there isn't a 5th agent for you. Well, you'll get one soon, but first, let me explain the mission. Agent Shelly went in pursuit after Ringo Roadagain, a bounty hunter that had been in all sorts of criminal circles over the years. He learned along with two other ally-like people that Ringo had been employed by Hyliad, who was running a pony trafficking ring to feed his addiction to horn fluids, he and his lackeys have been on the locked up. However, he was kidnapped, and unfortunately by an unknown source. We have someone who was there at the attack and everything though, Tony come and introduced yourself.

Tony looked weak, but full of rage, nothing could stop him from getting to whoever had took Felicia, and he would make them damn pay for it. Making the other four slightly uncomfortable by her riddled in anger body language, he tried to introduce himself. "T-Tony here...nice to meet you. I'll try and be as of help to you as possible." FM let them give nods and signs of welcome back to Tony, before continuing.

FM: We think we could be able to get information out of a little area called the "Deformities" within General City. They're usually lackeys from big crime boss' who find their way there.

Iron: Seems fair enough. Who's gonna take us there? Also why these guys? Some of them don't seem very well...capable.

Kaboss: I'll have you know I've loyally destroyed some people with this pickle! And that wasn't even meant to be sexual!

Admiral: Same here! This costume is an appreciation for my idol, Megumin! If you don't like that, I can always blast the everlasting hell out of you-

Will: I think that's enough guys...let's let FM explain.

FM: Don't have to. Ham, come on out.

A stack of ham, with pink arms and legs cane waddling out to the group, causing Will and Kaboss to burst out laughing at his appearance, although he stood confidently.

Ham: Keep laughing and I'll crash the ship, simple as that.

Kaboss: O-Oh uhhh what's up? You seem like a lot of fun.

Ham: Alright, stop being fake. We go there and we come back. Anyone makes a damn mess in my ship and I blow your brains out.

FM: Well that's all. Take Tony with you. Good luck.

With everyone nodding to FM, they all headed out.

Meanwhile, Felicia and Shelly woke up to a dimly lit room, strapped to a hospital bed, Ringo playing cards with someone on a table, and Dr. Septic looking over them both with a deranged smile.

Septic: Heeeeya. Let's start with the basics, shall we? Don't worry. This...won't...hurt...at...all...


	8. Chapter 8

The pleasant, cloudless skies were usual in VC City, a small part of the TFS Faction, but one of the most sought after as being the most peaceful other than General City-2. Most of the population in the city was the elderly, but it was also a great area for teenagers/young adults who were ready to set up small settlements, and this was what Henki, two years ago was up to. Whistling away as usual, with a brown apron of sorts wrapped around him, his arms that had been riddled with scars from earlier battles of being a TFS member were now an object of curiosity and comedic stories to tell others at his workplace. That place being, Serpent Cafe. Despite how malicious the name sounded, it was anything but the sort, with its slow but faithful flow of customers, all adding to a beautifully chilled and laid back environment. Jazzy lofi music played somberly in the background, whilst a couple of people ordered food, with the waiters serving it to them, one of them being the ex-agent. Around were more waiters, all around his age, smiles across their faces as they all immersed into this relaxing environment. Henki walked up to one of his next customer's a younger, more aspirational Ringo Roadagain. Beardless, with a wacky suit, with a bombastic top hat on his head in addition to how much skinnier he was back then , he stood out in the restaurant. However, to Henki this was another passing customer, and for Ringo it was a random waiter. Despite this though, Henki was curious about his occupation. "What would you like to order sir? And if you wouldn't mind me asking, what do you work as?" He asked, glancing at Ringo's attire. Unlike the Ringo of the present, a gleaming smile grew across his face at all times, instead of one of cunning with the sense of sorrow. "uhm, a latte would be great, thanks. Oh sure! I'm the Ringmaster for a wonderful circus here! We try to visit every reachable city in the faction! Come down if you need some entertainment tonight!" He replied, ever so passionate about his job. Ringo lived and breathed the virus life, collecting rare aliens and animals to take care of and show to the wide stage, also with a great collection of staff who adored their jobs and living for the thrill of it. Never really having anything else to do in life probably reinforced his love for it. An orphan struggling to find himself, until he saw his first circus event, it bewildered him how fun and beautiful it all was, how it brought a smile to everyone's face. He wanted to do that too. "Even the singer Book Lover will be performing tonight! Trust me, you don't want to miss this!" Henki chuckled along with the rest of his co-workers as he went back and forth to give Ringo his latte. All the staff forlonged Ringo with questions about his life on the big stage, which he answered with pride and joy. Eventually he left, although definitely bring one of the more entertaining customers the Serpent Cafe had seen. 

Night was getting closer so Ringo took the nearest PST (Public Ship Transport) and made sure he'd get a few hours early to the circus. As the Ringmaster you want to be there even before the last rehearsal. Upon the time for the show to start, it was around 10pm, the circus was bustling with people coming in, looking for places to sit, as regular police guards carefully guarded the area, them being a younger Admiral, Roshi, Katsu, Jonas, Ham and Will, all still striving to move up in the force. Ringo took a peak outside of the curtain covering all the cast, including the singer Book Lover, who was ecstatic to see her parents and her younger brother Rum Lover at the front of the audience. However, soon they weren't the highest profiled people at this event. As everyone bowed down to the monarch of the faction, making a surprise entrance, surrounded by a crowd of gender ambiguous blonde people with chains, with the addition of Royal Guards Angelite and FM alongside him. To be fair, it had been known King Shark was venturing around the faction as a tour of sorts, but nobody could've expected him to turn up here. For Ringo at least, this was a huge shock. Everyone around him muttered loudly, all in panicked tones, Ringo himself didn't know how to take his arrival. Funnily enough, roars if laughter burst out in the huge tent as King Shark walked up to a younger Tony, in charge of a popcorn stand, who also moved his stand all over the place, not just exclusively circuses, ordering popcorn, causing Tony to frantically stumble around as he never really interacted with people of such a importance. Or well, the person of most importance on this faction. Ringo couldn't let that distraction slip now though. That should be a giant motivator to give it his all, everyone should give it their all. "Ladies and gentlemen, don't fret! We can show the King- Everyone, that we are great performers! Put a smile on every single person in that building, you hear me?" He whispered, though in an encouraging tone. Everyone nodded back, including a ready Book Lover, an excited Kaboss dressed up in his infamous clown costume for this event, and the flexible acrobat salt. Ringo took one long breath, swiftly placed his signature black top hat on his head, then opened up the curtains slightly, practically tap dancing in rhythm as the crowd cheered for him, as he played around with his cane also, showing all sorts of tricks with it. 

Ringo: Welcome one and welcome all! This is about to be the event of your lives! Strap yourselves in because this is going to be one hell of an event that you don't want to miss! But for right now, enjoy the incredible, the ever so talented, Book Lover!

The crowd erupted in joy as Book Lover in a dress walked up on stage, fireworks and background dancing all in sync behind her, it was quite the sight to behold. Nevertheless, there was someone looking to spoil all the fun. And that was Felicia. Far away on a skyscraper, Felicia had an x-ray sniper rifle aimed right at Book Lover's head, with a silencer on, waiting for the right time to fire. She'd been hired by Hub Dweller who seemingly to have some sort of vendetta against her, to take her out smoothly, although due to her audio tapping the area beforehand, she knew that the King was there, she could easily be found out if she shot now, she may have to do it after all the event has brushed over. Unfortunately though, even Felicia couldn't predict what chaos would ensue in the coming moments. Behind all the bleachers in the circus as Book Lover was wrapping up her performance, robotic spiders crawled out from behind the platform, latching themselves onto her, giving her bites of electric shock, causing her to fall to the ground passed out. Following that, absolute choas ensued as stated earlier, civilians running out of their seats as a ship came crashing into the tent, followed along with mecha's all spray painted with the words "SiiM Killua" on them. The police guards at the door came sprinting in, with Jonas yelling worryingly "WHY THE FUCK WOULD THEY LET RANDOM OFFICERS GUARD WHERE THE KING IS!" With Admiral, Roshi, Ham and Katsu all replying in a unison yell of "I DONT KNOOOOW!"

Whilst they ran for their lives, Felicia took this as the perfect opportunity to take our Book Lover, taking her ship and heading for where all the action was at. King Shark had been took out of there as quickly as possible by Angelite and FM, but for everyone else, trying to escape was going to difficult. Mini missiles from the mecha's shot in from everywhere, with the extra threat of the robotic spiders. Luckily, another ship arrived at the place, containing task forces members. Ershy kept firing with his ship, as usual having some popcorn to go along with it, bellowing from the bottom of him, "DIE YOU MEASLY CUNTS!" As Protegy, Adiffs, WaterGuy and Iron all came leaping out of the ship. Protegy quickly uses his mudae card to transform into Tanya, using her jetpack and near perfect hand to hand combat to destroy all sorts of SiiM Killua's robots. Adiffs took out his hammer, sending mecha's flying as if they were baseball balls to his baseball bat. "This son of a butch SiiM didn't turn up again. I swear to Chad and Obama I'll catch you..." WaterGuy said angrily, using his minigun to eradicate all the robotic spiders around the place. Iron used a nifty sword and shield to protect all the civilians and lead them out of the now tent breaking down. Ringo however, had seen some of his circus friends be shot and killed by the mecha's, others ditching him and making a run for it, like a Kaboss or a Salt running off to save themselves, Ringo was all alone, as the thing he created crumbled around him. 

Book Lover had been grabbed by her parents and brother, trying to get the hell out of where the circus was. Tons of police ships whisked past them, but were having trouble being able to shake off one of SiiM's mecha's, which was able to easily take down police ships, even if they ganged up on it. Behind even the mecha though, was Felicia. The mecha was able to catch up to the running family with ease now they were in it's clear sight. Swooping up Book Lover as it tried to run off in an easterly direction in the usually, but not anymore, peaceful city, it transformed back into a ship and zoomed off, although Felicia shot it down, causing it to crash at the power plant. As she landed at the place however, the pilot, although the injured was able to hold a gun to a screaming and terrified Book Lover's head, saying to Felicia "I can tell by the way you're dressed you ain't no task force member. Mercenary right? Well I'll the person you want to kidnap then..." Felicia smiled back, whilst she lit a blunt, letting out a puff of smoke. "I need her dead anyway. So I'll just kill you too." Both of them turned their guns to each other at that moment, however, there seemed to be someone to the rescue for Felicia.

A sharp bolt of electricity riddled through the pilot's body causing him to fall to the ground, the one causing that was a frightened Tony, using all the electrical cords left around and connect them to her taser, and let out a shot of electricity. Felicia was stunned, but as the police ships started to close in on them, she ignored the desperate Book Lover making a run for it, and instead yelled at Tony to "GET IN THE SHIP!" Which she did instantly as they drove off. Although, the continuation of that is a story for another time.

Meanwhile, Ringo finally got himself out of the rubble that used to be the circus in the pouring rain. His everything was gone. From a child all he wanted to do is to have a circus, a cast of one that he could call family forever and ever. Tears flowed out of his eyes, as he shouted and roared in pain and sorrow, clutching hard onto his top hat, which gave him such flair before, but now acted like a knife wedged into his soul. Footsteps came towards him, as a man in a doctor's attire, Dr Septic- sat next to the weeping Ringo. "Look behind you, ringmaster, a driver from one of the mecha's that killed your cast. People you called family. There's a shovel right next to you. Think about what you should do next, sir." Ringo trembled in sadness but also fear as he picked up the shovel, glancing and this stranger. He looked at the driver, limping and trying to tell him to back off. His entire body shaking, Ringo was unsure if he could commit an atrocity such as murder. Septic soon shot two blasts of energy from his gun at the pilot's legs, causing him to be right at Ringo's feet. And in a fit of absolute fury, Ringo bashed the shovel into the pilot's head, blood splattering everywhere as he yelled at him in rage, but eventually as the pilot's head was turning into practically mush, Ringo's roars of spite turned into shrieks of laughter, maniacal laughter. This was the Ringo of the present.

Back in the present though, an announcer said "Now we introduce to the Hell Ring, 'Neko Lover' CHAAARLIE!" Many hands pushing him into the ring, Charlie feared for his life as he faced the opponent he was going to fight. You see, in TFS Prison, every week they host "Hell Ring" where prisoners fight for a certain amount of time, with practically no rules but to stop after two minutes. Many deaths concur doing this but it's a form of entertainment to the guards and the prisoners. Rewards are even given out to the people who stay in the ring for really long times. Magnification was the king of his own faction, but as a really strange hobby he loved to be in charge of the parole officers for the prison, and particular loved this part of it. He made the two fighters shake hands before fighting, and then giving them a 10 second countdown. Charlie took this to anxiously look at the stretchers for the severely injured Kraio and Slant, all that was done in two minutes...he was done for.

"Begin!" Lucas shouted. As Charlie was faced by a charge from a extremely muscular, scar covered and even having an robotic eye, this was BilboBloodAxe.


	9. Interruption

Waking up the next day, Henki got up much riper than the day before as he made sure to sleep on time this occasion, their mission looked like it was going to be a long one. Soon enough he got changed and headed for the ship area outside of the base, along with the rest of his group minus Lobbas, who was waiting for them at the ship. "You ready for this again?" Rum asked everyone, and got firm nods in response. "Not as if we have a choice...come on guys cheer up we can still have fun doing this..." Roshi said in an attempt to sound encouraging, but coming off pretty enthuastic himself, being an agent gave you a home and people to talked to, but obviously wasn't the most attractive job in the world or anything of the sort. After eventually all climbing onto the ship, Henki in an leader type fashion declared to the pilot Lobbas, "Drive away! To uh...what this place called again? Did FM say?" Jonas started to chuckle. "Now that was a classic speech." he remarked. "Not as if you'd do any better. Actually knowing you, you wouldn't do it at all." Katsu snapped back to him, as everyone engaged in the joyful argument, the new team were agents were off on their first solo mission...well, so they thought. Minutes after setting off, whilst the group were arguing or laughing with lobbas calmly drove them upwards, whilst playing some background music, all the setting for the ship shut down instantly. 

Rum: Uh Lobbas, what the fuck is going on!?

Lobbas: Shit! Dude, I've got no fucking idea.

The ship came flying down, it was only moments until they hit the ground.

Henki: EVERYONE, JUMP OFF IT'S OUR ONLY HOPE!

Katsu: The doors aren't opening!

Rum used his new weapon, the acidic rum bottle to melt down the door, with Jonas speeding at it to kick it open. All 6 agents jumped out and were facing the base they were just getting ready to leave from. They all immediately used their MEE6 bots to try to create a parachute for them, so they could easily land at the base safely and explain whatever the hell happened to their ship. However, what did happen was different in every way possible. No parachute came, in fact the MEE6 bot itself was completely turned off for all of them. None of them had time to question it though as they were falling headfirst on the side of the agent base, and with no one around to save them, it looked like they were all done for. Screams and Screeches were echoed out as the group was inches away from their bodies splattering all over the ground, Henki wanted to smile, but he had fear riddled all over his face. He had just tried to make progress with this group, and now they all have to die with him going with them? Luckily for him that wasn't what happened. Instead, a portal appeared right when they were about to make impact and they all fell in a giant spurt of mud. Many sighs of relief were spread across them, before some groans of disgust as they all tried to entangle themselves from the mud. "We are the luckiest motherfuckers in the multiverse." Henki said, trying to catch his breath. "Got that right...but how the hell did that happen?" Roshi wondered, trying to take off all the mud on his clothes. "Hmm if all MEE6 bots were turned off, the whole damn base would've shut down- and from what I saw, it looked fine." Katsu answered, trying to do the same as Roshi. "So we were targeted?" Jonas assumed, realising that his shirt was too drenched in mud to the point of no return, instead just taking it off and throwing it onto the ground. "Perhaps," Henki replied, taking off the bits of mud that got to his gun. "I wonder what their reason would be though. And they have a hell of a hacking mind if they're able to to access a way to control that bot in any way." "Maybe they know too much then, so much it can't not be an agent..." Rum stated, leaving the group silent as they finally turned to see where they were.

" Rum stated, leaving the group silent as they finally turned to see where they were   
Henki: Hoooly shit this place looks depressing. 

Grey clouds were spread across the sky, as the gloomy atmosphere quickly encapsulated the group dim lights attempted to illuminate the city, this was the winter of the 1950s, in New York. Though, none of the group knew this, they could tell they'd been put in a completely different time period. One where factions weren't a thing, one where Henki's gun could make an entire room silent, a place of opportunity, of class, of crime, but of hard work. You could be whisked away by some of the smart suits and vintage looking restaurants and hotels the six of them could see, but also be put off by the factory smoke smell from afar and the very close smell of cigarettes. None of the group were really suit to be in this era though, stuck in a street corner with their modern clothes also being in covered in mud probably didn't help that either. "Let's go and get this shit sorted out, there's a wash line behind that wall." Henki stated, as they all quickly leaped over and back to salvage whatever suits and 50's wear they could get. 

Jonas: Anyone got a single damn idea what time period is this? What faction this even is?

Roshi: I have some knowledge on history I guess. When we peeked out there wasn't a single "alien" thing in sight, so this is waaaaaaay before year 2050, perhaps even before 2000 with no sight of security cameras or real billboards...must be earth too because of no aliens. Right?

Henki: How the hell do we leave? Were we sent back in time? Maybe this an simulation- man whoever did this is gonna fucking pay.

Katsu: Maybe we just slow down and try to figure things out first guys. Like for one, let's get out of this stupid backstreet.

So they did, as all 6 wandered into a bar a couple of steps out of the backstreet to do so, to be embraced by rooms full of life, cigars, cigarettes and pipes, rails upon rails of hat and coat hangers, with swell and joyful music blasting in the background. "Damn, this really does feel like something from one of the films..." Lobbas murmured. As a woman with a blonde ponytail strutted past them, holding almost a dozen glasses of beer or rum on a tray, tossing them to any rich person that could afford it. The people themselves seemed not only rich to be fair, anyone with a liking for alcohol seemed to be there, Rum quickly tried to take a seat and relax before Henki slapped his shoulder. "Come on, we got some shit to figure out. We can drink...in like 5 minutes." They all stood over the bartenders table with regular agent, intimidating and interrogative looks, the bartender himself didn't seem fit to be one at all. Quite a miniature stature with black hair, black eyes and stitched together glasses, it was almost like he was the rebirth of Harry Potter himself. "Hey, could you uh...tell us what year this is?" Henki whispered, confusing the bartender. "U-Uh...sure you don't need a taxi home man? You seem a bit du-" "Look, trust us, we aren't drunk. We just wanna know." Rum said, relaxing the bartender a bit. "Well...1952." The group all looked at each other in looks of concern, panic and realization that they weren't in a good situation here. "Thanks man...could we uhh...take your name by any chance? We might need to ask you a few more questions eventually..." Henki asked, with the bartender looking even more confused and anxious. "Well, it's Loner. Loner Robot. Now excuse me gentlemen but I'm gonna need you to buy some drinks so-" 

Before Loner could even come close to finishing his sentence, the bar door burst open with such force, as a wave of silence crashed over the whole bar. With few ominous footsteps were the only thing you could hear. What kept the bar silent was a group of men, all dressed in white suits, with the one in the front standing tall with a cigar in his mouth and throwing his lighter up and down. "Bartender! Give us everything you've got aye? It's Christmas Eve tommorow and I haven't got my friends their presents yet." Practically utterly shuddering at the very sight of this man, the bartender and barmaids all sprinted to the back to give them the finest drinks, as Loner answered, "Yes, Mr Sear!" in a shaky voice. 

Sear: Ahhh, what you can buy with power aye? Hmm, you....four...five...six don't seem quite messy. Where are you from?

Back in General City, the group of Ham, Admiral, Kaboss, Tony, Will and Iron were all heading into the Deformity area of the city, known for almost a hideout/retirement home for lackeys of huge crime boss' from all over the multiverse. It wasn't like this was a rare thing is most cities though, most of them in factions have areas like this. TFS agents never bother to storm those places but know them and use them for intel. 

Tony: We there yet?

Ham: We're close.

Tony: You've been saying we've been close for ages now.

Will: Not really, you have just been asking every five seconds.

Tony: You don't have to lie to make a point.

Iron: I'd think you jittering around like a lion getting let out of it's cage would show how much you want to get off this ship.

Tony replied with a simple "Shut up.", before the ship landed.

Ham: We can be relieved of his complaints everyone, thaaaaank fuck for that. 

Kaboss: Yeah, you were quite impatient. In trin-

Admiral: Kaboss, what did we say about any usage of the t word?

Kaboss: You'd use your staff to leave me in smithereens...

Admiral: Got it. 

Once they all got off the ship, they were greeted to quite the rough area. Mundane, graffiti filled, the smell of sin could be caught one step into the area. However, luckily for them a group of younger thugs, couldn't be older than 25, were stood outside the main way into the neighbourhood, seemingly smoking cigarettes, kicking it old school. "Any of you people know anyone with past experience with a man called Ringo Roadagain?" Iron questioned defiantly, looking at the group. "Who's askin'?" One of them asked back. "Haven't you been taught the lesson that you don't answer a question with another question? What incompetence." Ham remarked, with a smirk. The thug that asked the question walked up to Ham, bending down to talk to him in a more one to one way, though Ham (rightfully so) took as an insult. "Didn't you just ask a question pal? Don't be rude, if you know what good for you, you and your your little band of idiots should get the fuck out of this place, before I turn you into bacon." 

Ham: Heh.

With a simple word, Ham rifled a punch into this man's face, stunning him for a few moments before the man tried to fire a blaster gun at Ham, but before he could he split into little ham slices which would attach different parts of his body (Subaru don't turn that into an unfunny nsfw joke when you read this) punching him all over his torso and face until he fell flat onto the ground. From the first punch, the rest of them went at it. Admiral swiftly taking out his staff and blasting away two thugs to the right wall, Iron running forward at the third, using his shield to block the blast, smashing the shield into the thugs' side before kaboss ran at him, thrusting his pickle bat into the thugs neck, before quickly going around to knock it on the back of his head, knocking the third thug out. Lastly, the last thug tried to use a fake punch at Will's abdomen, but with his other hand he'd bring out a pocket knife to attempt to slit his throat. Will was used to simple fighting techniques like that though and saw right through it, turning on his now magnetic gloves to catch the knife before it did damage and stab it right into the thugs' eye, before punching him straight in the face. Ham tugged the hair of the thug so he could face him. "So, who knows Ringo- Fuck that, who's the most dangerous motherfucker here? He's top dog?" Ham threatened, with Admiral whispering to the rest. "Who knew a stack of ham could be so mad..." the other four laughing quietly with him. "U-Uh walk straight down to the red sign and take a quick left and you'll get there." 

The group eventually got there, but were faced with some guards, who laughed at the group and opened the door. 

Iron: What kind of stupid trap is this?

Kaboss: Hey, we can beat the shit out of this person anyway.

Guard 1: Don't underestimate The Painter. Never. 

Will rolled his eyes as he was the first to enter, paintings all over the place, scattered paintbrushes on the floor, was a woman, with a beaming smile across her face. "I'm the Painter! Or you can call me Maka!"


	10. The Painter

Everyone in Tony's group were surprised once they saw who "the most dangerous person in the area" was. Turning around annoyed, Tony himself muttered under his breath, "What a waste of time, she wouldn't hurt a fl-" a swirl of paint seemed to attach itself to Tony's legs, halting him from storming out of the building, infuriating him even more. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Tony asked, in a rather stern tone. "You wanted to talk, right? So come on! Let's talk." Maka exclaimed, a smile still beaming across her face as she sat down on her chair next to the dozen white canvas' different servants plotted around the room had given her. "Alright, drop the act, you're definitely not as sweet you're making yourself out to be here." Iron stated, narrowing his eyes at her, hoping that her body language would give anything away. "A person can't just be happy?" She chuckled slightly, before turning around, taking her a paintbrush, dabbing it into some paint and beggining to start a new painting. "Didn't you hear what he said? Drop the shit now!" Will, practically yelled, charging at her to attempt to swing a punch. Instantly though, his fist was met with Maka, although one that had been spawned out of all the paint buckets and pallets scattered across the room, causing paint to splatter all over Will, leaving him in shock and embarrassment. Feeling his face rush to a reddening shame, everyone around burst out laughing, with even dead serious Ham joining on the laughter, with lastly all Maka's servants smiling around too.

Maka: So, know you've calmed down a bit- what do you lovely bunch want?

Iron: You have any idea who Ringo Roadagain is? If so, can you tell us his whereabouts?

Maka: I know of him, in fact I've encountered him a few times. Where he is, well he's working with this man called Dr Septic. You know of him?

Tony: Felicia told me about him...he's linked all over in the criminal underworld. Helps out so many different figures with medical or cosmetic work. Is that where she is?

Maka: Unfortunately dear, I don't have the slightest clue of who you're talking about. Ringo always has Slant around with him, and he always does outside jobs working for Dr Septic that I've- never mind. Whilst I haven't been there myself, his base of operations is said to be in this very faction, in Manga City. Though he's doing a really good job of it if you little agents haven't found out by now...

Admiral: How did you know we were even agents?

Maka beamed in delight once more, stating "Sometimes you can just sense things." With the group other than a still embarrassed and pissed off Will looked at each other in surprise, with Kaboss adding, "You know, you made this a lot quicker than it was supposed to be.". Straight after that Maka murmured something under her breath causing all the paint on Will's attire instantly vanishing, leaving the group astonished, once again. "How the- What the fu- You should become an agent! Why waste your time here when you can do miracles like this?!" He wondered, with the servants around the room letting out the chuckles, the group of agents could even hear the laughs of the guards. "You know, for someone who knew much about these criminals as you do, they don't seem the type to know or deal with someone with such a... bubbly personality that you have. Were you always like this? Even back then?" Kaboss questioned Maka, her smile only so slightly fading. "Everyone has to change to adapt to their environment, it's what we do to survive." Her tone in that statement felt unsettling for Kaboss and the rest of them, so with caution, Iron thanked Maka for her information and they slowly stepped out of her house of sorts. Once they got out, Will had a lot more to say after his paint cleansing.

Will: I swear, one of her fucking paintings was following me?

Admiral: She really was an interesting one, huh?

Ham: I for one think other agents have came across her before. She gave off a vibe that she knew about the force a lot more than a standard crime boss would.

Tony: Speaking of crime bosses, Manga City is a pretty business orientated part of the faction. Whilst there are its criminals, they usually cyber ones or stuff to do with money laundering and the like...frooom what Felicia told me..yeah. A-ANYWAY, uh we're gonna have to dig deep to uncover wherever his base is then, right? Or you've got any shortcuts.

Iron: Nope. We're going to have to really dig deep for this one, laws say we can't just go sniffing around a lot of these companies. Looks like the law are going to have to ignore the law.

Tony: What? Surely the fucking TFS force are allowed to have a look.

Kaboss: Hey, Iron doesn't disagree with you, none of us do. Buuuut, rules are rules.

All six of them climbed into Ham's ship that he blasted off into the sky, heading straight for Manga City.

However, within the very room that Dr Septic was in, Felicia had just woken up. The deranged grin of Septic towering over her pierced fear into her eyes immediately, although for some reason couldn't find the energy to move, her whole body was numb. Though she did whisper at the man with some venom. "You think you can modify me, you little bitch? I'm not one of your dolls, alright?" After looking at her surroundings, the brief fear she just had quickly changed into anger. "You're going to get me out of this bed or I'm going to make your life very fucking hard for you. And I don't just mean killing you. I'm gonna do that no matter what. What I actually mean is killing you and everyone you love in the most excruciatingly painful manner." She said, with the one of the few body parts that weren't numb, her eyebrows, quivering in rage. Septic laughed maniacally, before giving out an odd sigh. "Yeah, you keep thinking that Miss. I think you're a very promising new model. Whilst I don't know what to do with Mr Silent patient zero over there, if I have so many ideas running through my head for how to improve you." Septic rambled on, sounding more and more excited as he went on. Shelly was also awake, but instead boiling in anger like the woman on the bed next to him, he felt a sense of absolute defeat being back here. In the corner of his eye, he saw a joyful Ringo Roadagain laughing along with another guy, which he keeps calling Sans. "I win." Ringo said triumphantly, slamming a card down onto the table. "Goddamnit..." Sans replied, before yawning. "Wanna do a game of virtual chess before I get some rest? Been on one too many missions today it seems." "Sure, why not?" Ringo answered back, as those two started to play again. Shelly's little attention to that was completely taken away once Septic said, "Oh I've got one! Niiiice and simple! Since I never got Shelly over here to work in that way, I'm going to biologically engineer you so you can shift between any species across the multiverse. Whilst Shelly only became one species and stuck as one forever, I want you to be able to control them all. Like that one show, Ben...6? It's been having different remakes and continuations for thousands of years now. Luckily for you though Felicia, looks like you'll be Ben, star of the show!" He exclaimed at the end, his out of control chuckle coming up again. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! SHE'LL MISS HER HUMAN BODY! YOU CAN'T JUST MISH AND MASH SPECIES AS YOU FUCKING PLEASE!" Shelly screamed, as if he had taken all of Felicia's anger, manifested his own which was on a similar level and combined them, although doing nothing but make Septic's chuckles turn into laughs before he spoke in his zany tone once again. "It's not my fault you were a failed experiment, Shelly. Our chemistry was just soooooooo off because you were vewy vewy sad that wittle you go bwetrayed. Waaa waa. However, once I brainwash Felicia, she'd be a great ally for you two, right Ringo and Sans?" "She'd be a lovely addition, sir! Full of personality, that one." Ringo answered, making a move in his virtual chess game. "So be it then. Time to get all the DNA samples..." Septic mumbled although still in his wild tone. "Tony will come get us. We'll be fine." Felicia whispered to Shelly, which Septic couldn't hear as he hopped and skipped out of the room to go get the samples. Shelly didn't reply to Felicia, but simply looked at the dim lightbulb attempting to illuminate the area. Looks like it's the same dim one, ever since he was brought here on his own. They had a bit in common, Shelly and the light. Both tried to illuminate something. But both utterly failed. Shelly knew this though, thinking, 'Some things never change.'

If you'd allow me to take you back to the past though Reader, you'd remember that the group of Henki, Roshi, Rum, Katsu, Jonas and Lobbas had all been confronted by Sear, asking them about their whereabouts in a bar. "Uh...we're from down South. Texas." Henki replied, although laughs and scoffs quickly spread around the bar like wildfire after his answer. "Texas huh? You sound well...a bit too English to be from there. Looks like we've got a liar everyone!" The rest of the bar burst into laughter and joy, with some people tossing drinks all over the agents. "Texas? Texas? You really didn't fucking listen during your history lessons and tests when signing up for the force, did you?" Roshi hissed at Henki, with the rest of them listening in. "Look, if we just let them...do whatever they want, we can be left alone." Rum tried to resolve the issue. "Dude, this is the fucking 1950s! Common decency doesn't become a thing until like 30 years later!" Lobbas whispered in panic back, but whilst the rest of the bar was laughing at them and now throwing food at them, Lonerobot overheard the agents little hurried conversation after getting Sear his drinks, and stepped away in fear.

Lonerobot: Uh...Mr Sear, I think these guys are communists...

Sear: Communists, you say? How interesting. I just thought you were drunk...

After hearing what lonerobot had to say, the entire bar became silent. You know, the you can hear a pin drop type of silent. Sear, with his men behind him, slowly made their way towards the group, before he slammed his fist into Roshi's face, sending him right onto the ground, his nose bleeding. "As a man who fought in the war, I can't describe to you how much I hate communists. Looks like I won't have to. Kill the re-" Before Sear could even finish his sentence, Roshi used his gloves to grab onto his feet and blast a shockwave of energy all over Sear's body. Before the group of guards behind him could aim and fire, Henki had already fire and hit two guards straight in the forehead with his gun , whilst Katsu and Rum going over the the counter, Rum spraying his acid into two of the guards' eyes, and then Katsu taken bottles from the shelves, smashing them, so he could throw them at guards leg, piercing through them, before running towards them, taking out his katana and swiftly beheading them before they could react. Jonas and Lobbas took the guns of the dead bodies and pointed them at the rest of the bar, which only a few of the men were surprisingly even armed. The rest of the group also did that too, with Henki stating "I don't know where the fuck we are, but I do know that you are all going to let us free-" "Uh, Henki, I can hear sirens...like they're close. Like really close. Police are going to arrest us, everyone here thinks we're fucking communists!" Jonas yelled in panic. Henki could now hear the doors of the police cars slamming as the policemen left them just outside the building.

Henki: Well then, looks like the gangs off to fucking prison. Juuuuust great.


	11. Chapter 11

Within an instant, police officers had burst into the bar, as the group all raised their hands in the air, being quickly slammed down onto the ground feeling their skin rub against the manufactured metal handcuffs. Being scrambled out the bar, lonebot (I've been spelling your name wrong for the past 2 chapters, and I'm not going to correct those mistakes because I'm fucking lazy) was also one of them, as he looked helplessly on at the others who were still in complete shock on what had happened. In utmost fear, he struggled to yell, "S-someone tell Mr Sear when he wakes up that my dad should be spared! He has nothing to do with this! If he wants r-revenge...come to me." For everyone else, that went in one ear and then out of the other, as the group were dragged away into different police cars, though all heading in the same direction, the County jail. Even though at the very thought, Roshi was thinking about using his weapons to wipe out the officers, a quick glance of caution from Henki was enough to make him realise that was probably a bad idea. Before being shoved into the cars the officers were in bewilderment on what all the weapons were. "The fuck is this one? Looks like something we would fight in the war...crazy communists and their evil technology...take it all!" exclaimed the officer holding onto Katsu's katana in disgust, throwing it into the trunk of his car with the others doing the same but with all the other's weapons, but of course, Jonas' powered up legs weren't removed, though one of the officers did let out a bit of a shriek when seeing it. "W-We'll get those removed" He mumbled, before pushing him into the car. "Hey! We got attacked first why aren't arresting that other guy?" Jonas questioned the officer, as the car he was in and everyone else's started to drive away. One slow, but tense look back at jonas was enough to show everything to him. "Corruption eh? What a good, responsible cop you are." Jonas teased the cop, with a cheeky grin. Weirdly enough there was a few moments of silence in the car before there was a traffic stop that the officer strangely complied with. In an instant, he turned to Jonas from the front of the car and pointed a gun straight at his head, looking furious. "As a man who fought in the war for his country and served it until he couldn't anymore, I don't want to hear from KGB scum like you!"(Admiral just wanna say I love you and love Russia) Jonas was so close to just bursting out loud at this sorry attempt of being intimidating. He had got it worse from his old boss back when he was in the police himself. Though he didn't like the idea of his brain being blown out, he kept quiet. 

Henki didn't know how the fuck they were going to get out of this situation. They were supposed to be on their way to complete a mission giving to them by FM, instead they were sent to the 1950s with no idea why and how to go back to their time. A small irking thought was telling him that they'd never get out of this situation, with the other thought reassuring him this must be a trick or some kind. In the countless years after they live in, there's was no way to time travel. Unless someone's finally broke a scientific deadlock, or this is some sort of trap. Looking out to the raining, but lively streets of 1950's New York, with the red and blue colours of the police cars illuminating the roads. Eventually, all cars arrived at the local police station, grabbed by their necks, the group of agents were dragged into an interrogation room, going past room of officers which stood in silence to glare at them whenever they came into the room, with most of them responding also win response, though you could hear the snivelling of lonebot with tears streaking down his face. H e was about to be accused and imprisoned for being in the KGB, for something he didn't even do or was a part of. He had lived in New York all his life, working around living around his Dad's bar. The one time he goes out of town, he puts the bar in amess and gets arrested. Thought and thought trailed and trailed along in his head before he realised that he wouldn't even get imprisoned if all the officers assumed he was a KGB agent. Even worse, he'd get tortured for information like hell and after that perhaps killed to send a message to Russia. Henki whispered as quietly as he can but audible enough for the other agents + lonebot to hear, "Don't try and persuade them." Everyone quickly caught what Henki said, but didn't react, though the officer dragging Henki along noticed that he was mouthing something and in quick anger slammed a fist right in his face, yelling "DIDNT THINK WE SAID THAT YOU LITTLE PRICKS COULD TALK..." before launching a kick into his gut, grabbing him up again. "Luckily for you, we're right at the interrogation rooms..." Shoving Henki and the others into their separate rooms, Henki receiving a second punch from the officer inside the room, slouching onto the table bloodied up and now facing the officer who had just buried him a punch. He sat down and smiled, though it was clearly fake. "Welcome...we'll find out your name in a minute. Let me introduce myself. I'm Harvey Barnes from the FBI..." Henki stayed quiet and didn't look all that bothered about whatever the FBI was talking about. Instead, he was thinking about what the fuck had been happening to them. He positively assumed it was a simulation, but by who, what faction would have the balls to do something like this? None? They wouldn't even be able to infiltrate any sort of our defences without FM or Zill realising straight away...perhaps it was an inside job?

And as soon as that thought conjured in Henki's name, even before he deny it or take it back, everything faded to white around him, only to be met with the rest of the agents, and lonebot. 

Rum: What THE FUCK IS GOING ON?

Roshi: You really think that we're gonna be able to answer that question?

Lonebot: Is this what you Russians do? What kind of tactic is th-

Jonas: Shouldn't it be clear from this alone we aren't fucking Russians you idiot?

Lonebot: Th-then where the hell am I?

Katsu: A simulation of course...right, guys?

"Well, yeah, you're right about you guys." To the entire groups surprised Angelite appeared like it was out of thin air, and all the white faded away to appear that they were in a cell, and the Angelite they were talking to was a hologram of them. Outside of the cell you could see a huge chasm, you took one step out of the bars enclosing them and you were heading straight into the abyss. At this point, lonebot had been through so much pain and shock he sat, shivering int he corner. 

Henki: Angelite you're going to explain to me what's going on or I swear to God I will reign terror on the entire damn Task Force! 

Angelite: There, there Henki, y'all don't have to find out just yet. I can tell you want I want from you all though.

Henki: This doesn't even make sense! Simulations don't fucking work like that! We wasted so much time and brought a random guy from it...who the fuck is writing this shit? Shitty writer! (Yeah, I've been watching a lot of Gintama okay lol) 

Jonas: Who's that aimed at? The writing par-

Henki: Never mind that, tell us what you wanna tell us, Angelite. 

Angelite: Sure! Basically, I had to get you out of the base without any suspicion laying on me to be the cause. So, I set up a "simulation" whilst also putting you all to sleep, and it was also a teleportation device to get you completely out of the faction. What I wanted you to do however, was take a minute to think about your time as an agent, all of you. You signed up to serve your faction and fight for it's defence and power but instead what you were treated with was struggle being a slave to this system and not being celebrated as a hero like they told you. Well, not they, Shark. 

Rum: What are you getting at? 

Angelite: All of you rose up from the police, and some of you have only been on one mission. You haven't seen how this place, this faction truly is yet...you can't leave...can you, Henki and Jonas?

Jonas: Well I haven't really thought about it I just kinda do the missions and chill when I don't have any, sounds pretty cool to me. 

Henki: Everyone sees what you're doing here, Ange. Are you really that retarded to think we were gonna follow you on your stupid crusade. 

Angelite: Well...no. But in a few moments you'll probably want to, but I thought I might as well try.

Lonebot: Can you tell me where the fuck am I? Where's my dad? Or like, New York? What's a faction? TELL ME!

Angelite: Oh...you. I don't know man I genuinely have no idea why you're here.

Lonebot: Wha-

Before Lonebot could scream and panic some more, the wall behind them in the cell, pushed forward, with the bars in front of them opening up for them as the group went flying out. "So...about that chasm, you are going to accept my conditions in these folwoling moments or you will be heading straight first into...do you even wanna know?" 

From being in the air with one group, to being in the air with another, as Dark Ham's ship flew in the sky of Manga City elegantly, as he whistled along with each swerve or gentle sway in each direction he'd take with it. Whilst everyone else behind him were having their own really good time, Will was sharing one of his old music CDs, which he called "An album called blonde." he called it, with Tony and Kaboss. Whilst Admiral and iron were engaging in a virtual chess game. "You know...this is a lot more peaceful than I thought it'd be." Ham said, before going to continue to whistle again. "You know how quickly things can go to shit now you've said that?" Kaboss replied, as the others chuckled along, as Iron added on "It's written in the stars." Ham took a bit of a dip as he tried to get them ready to land, and with my brilliant writer's cliché', a gigantic robotic hand appeared right in front of them attempting to grab the ship, Ham reacted immediately though, able to eject everyone from the ship by the ships bursting open and everyone flying out. Iron quickly cursed himself for his comments before as the ship they were once using was completely crushed by this hand. It chucked it at Kaboss, but he was able to knock it away using his pickle bat. "Now back in damn trini will call this a home run!" though they were all descending to their doom. The robotic arm came flying at Iron, though he was able to brunt its punch with his shield, but was sent flying even faster than the others due to the impact. They all soon heard someone yell into their MEE6 bots, "YOU HAVE TRESSPASSED MANGA CITY! DEATH IS THE CONSEQUENCE!" Seeing no choice but to do it, Will reluctantly yelled back into the mic he had, "WE'RE FROM THE TFS TASK FORCE! YOU KILL US AND THERE WILL BE A CITY WIDE INVESIGATION!" and with that, metallic ropes swung around all the agents and dragged them into some sort of base.


End file.
